Ash's Journey In Kalos!
by GigaGuya
Summary: When is invited to join alexa into the Kalos Region Ash can't turn down the offer. Ash's journey in kalos finally begins!
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Journey in Kalos!

It was a brand new morning, Ash age 13 was as excited as ever to finally go into the Kalos Region!

His best friend Pikachu jumped on his shoulder exclaiming," Pika!"" I know am I excited as your are!" *ding* " Hey, that must be Alexa!" Alexa was a worker in the press at kalos region with her partner helioptile. "Hey Ash! are you ready to leave?" shouted Alexa " The plane is leaving soon!"

"What!" exclaimed Ash. Quickly as he can he ran down to meet Alexa only to trip and fall down the stairs. "Pika?" said Pikachu."Yea im ok buddy I just cant believe we are final going to the kalos region to become a Pokémon master at last". Pikachu was as excited ash was to get to the kalos region.

A few minutes later Ash met up with Alexa outside of the house. " Lets get to the plane before it leaves us!" exclaimed Alexa.

When they finally arrived on the plane Ash could hardly believe it was coming true! He was going to finally accomplish his dream of completing the kalos league and become a Pokémon master!

Meanwhile in Vaniville town a young fletching hopped into a house window. " Wait Serena for me please" said Grace " I already tried once but like always once is never enough!" "Fletch!" The Fletching quickly flew to Serena's room where, as usual, Serena is asleep. Serena had honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and an attitude to make anyone happy! The fletching flew on to of Serena's bed and used peck on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Serena. " I told you to stop doing that!" "Fletch?" Serena tried to tackle fletching but tackled the table instead. fletching landed on Serena's bow while Grace said " SERENA! morning training time!"

"Ugh I hate training" Serena walked to the window and opened it "Good Morning ryhorn!" "Ryh!"

"Hm maybe something will happen special will happen today!" Serena said optimistically!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash has finally made it to the kalos league.

Ash was quivering with excitement as he shouted, "HELLO KALOS!" "Well someone is excited" exclaimed alexa. "Well of course I am" said Ash " New pokemon, a new adventure is just to much for me to handle!" Suddenly a gust of wind knocks ash of his feet in into the stairs "AHHHH" Ash said as he tumbles down the stairs. "Owwwwe" complained Ash. "What was that!" "Pika pilaa?" Pikachu was just as amazed as ash was."Well I actually don't know but this could be an amazing story!"

"Well I'm ready to challenge my first gym !" said Ash. "Well where will you find that gym!" Said a confused Alexa. "Easy" exclaimed ash. "Your sister is a gym leader right!" "So ill just challenge her." Alexa sweat-dropped as she said,"Well my sister's gym is not in this city.." "WHAAAAAAAAT" "PIKAAAAAAAAA" Pikachu and ash screamed. " But I want to be a Pokemon master now!""Pika pik a" "I'm sorry but maybe you can challenge the luminose city gym" suggested Alexa.

"What? There is a gym here? Let's go Pikachu!" Said Ash "I'm sorry but im afraid this is when we part ways" said Alexa. "Aw" said Ash. " See you later Ash, good luck at your gym battle" Alexa said as she left.

"Well alright then lets go challenge the gym." "Pika"As Ash made his way to prism tower he saw an unusual crowd around prism tower. "Hey wat's happening here" asked ash. "I'll tell you what!" Said an angry trainer. "This gym is what's wrong! I tried to challenge the gym leader and he shocked me after I told him I had no gym badges." "What!" Exclaimed Ash. "What kind of gym is this, let me try." The trainer said," Thanks my name is Timothy, and this is my partner mareep" Timothy let out a strange mareep. Instead of the yellow mareep this was a pink. "Cool I think it's shiny" said ash. I'm ash and this is my partner Pikachu."Pikachu" Timothy's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Pikachu. " doesn't he have a pokeball?" Timothy asked. "Well he doesn't like being in his pokeball so I don't force him to." "Ima go to the gym to talk some sense!"

"Here I'll join you" said Timothy. Ash smiled as they entered prism tower. When the reached the end of the hall they found a solid door and a screen. "Welcome to theminous gy- "Hey I want to challenge you!" Shouted ash. "How many gym badges do you have?" Said a strange voice. " well I don't have an- "Nothing? You have no badges? To challenge the gym you need at least four badges to challenge the luminous gym. Please leave now!" Suddenly a pair of colt charges came out and shocked the pair of men. Then the floor opened up and drop the 100 ft over the ground.

"Oh no not another" said a small boy. "Ill catch the guys!" Said the boy. "I'll catch Pikachu!" Said a small girl. "Ok!" Said the boy " Clemontic gear ON" he threw a backpack that realeased a large bag of air expanded from the pack and safely caught the boys while the girl successfully caught Pikachu. " oh my GOSH" said the little girl " Clemont look at this Pikachu! It's sooo CUTE" "pikka" Pikachu said and he shocked the little girl. Pikachu looked worried before the girl suddenly jumped up and started laughing. "Bonnie that wasn't very nice" the boy said strictly. "What! Why, I was jus hugging Pikachu because is just so cute" pouted Bonnie. * sigh " but did Pikachu like it?" Bonnie then realized she had scared Pikachu. "I'm sorry Pikachu" Bonnie apologized." "Hey it's all right, Pikachu was just a bit startled. Besides I haven't thanked you both for saving me!" Bonnie the pushed out her chest and said," hey I didn't save Pikachu!"

" oh where are my manners, my name is Clemont" Clemont said," And this is sister bonnie" "Hi my name is Ash and this is my new friend Timothy." Said ash " hey why don't you show then your partner?" " Sound like a great idea." Timothy said " come on out mareep!" Bonnie's had stars in them as she said," oh my GOSH it's so cute! Can I please pet him?" "Sure" Timothy said," but just to let you know it's a she." Timothy liked the suprised lookson the three faces. "How do you know?" Asked Bonnie. "Well you see female mareep have a tendency to bounce and jump like a hoppif." Explained Timothy.

"Hey Clemont, do you have any Pokemon?" Asked ash. Clemont said," well I recently caught this Pokemon."

With a wish and pop a small bunny appeared before them. "Woah, never seen that Pokemon before!" Exclaimed ash. "It's a bunnelby" said Timothy. "As you can see bunnelby is a normal type Pokemon" said Clemont "Hks ears are very strong too, bunnlby use dig!" "Bunnel!" Bunnelby said as he dug multiple holes within seconds."Wow that's pretty cool, how about a battle?" Asked ash. "Really?" Clemont asked suprised. "Sure! This is my time in the kalos and I want to do my first battle with you!" Ash said. "Yeah cmon it will be great" Bonnie and Timothy both said. ... "Alright then!"

A few minutes later the two men got on the field and started their battle with Timothy as the referee.

"Ok Pikachu this is our first battle so let's show our might!" Pika pika!"

"ok! Battle begin!" "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu realeased a large bolt of energy at bunnelby. "Bunnelby use dig,fast!"bunnelby quickly used dig to evade the thunderbolt. "Quick Pikachu! Keep moving so he can't hit you!" Shouted ash. "Speed won't work! Bunnelby use double team!" Clemont said. "Now!" Suddenly a lot of came out with bunnelbys. "Now finish this with mud shot!" Bunnelby jumped as he created a set of earth brow orbs. "Not so fast!" Shouted ash. "Use quick attack!" Pikachu quickly doges the orbs. " bunnelby get close and use double slap!" The bunnelbys quickly advanced on Pikachu. "Now! Use electo ball on the ground!" Screamed ash. "What!" Bonnie, Clemont, and Timothy said. Pikachu quickly created a ball of electricity and as it exploded on the ground the real bunnelby was revealed. "Now finish it with thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt that left bunnelby with swirly eyes. "Enough!" Shouted Timothy," the winner is ash!"

"Alright we won our first battle in the kalos region!" Pikaaaaa!" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

"we should probably head to a Pokemon center." Said Clemont.

"Oops I suppose we should" ash said as he sweat-dropped. "I got a better idea!" Bonnie said," let's just go to professor sycamore's Pokemon lab!" Professor sycamore?" Asked ash. "You see professor sycamore is the guy you go to to get a starter and start your journey." Clemont said "he is also the leading expert on something, but I don't know what!" "Cool I would like to see!" Exclaimed ash.

The group made their way to the lab and met up with sycamore.

"hello there! My name is professor sycamore!" Sycamore said. "Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Clemont said shaking. "Professor," asked ash "if I may ask what are you are researching now that got everyone so amazed?" "Well you see ash I have made a major discovery that Pokemon can evolve past their final evolution!" Explained sycamore. "WHAT" the group said. "You mean mean Pokemon can... Mega evolve!" Screamed ash. "Well you see ash I believe only certain Pokemon can evolve" sycamore said as he sweat-dropped. "Aw really" said ash. "Come over here ash" sycamore exclaimed "you see this garchomp?" Asked sycamore. "Yes why?" Asked ash,clearly confused. "You see ash this garchomp is one of those Pokemon that can mega evolve!" Sycamore said. "REALLY! Can we please it mega evolve pleassseeeeeee." Asked Bonnie with stars in her eyes.

sycamore sweat-dropped as he said," I can't, to mega evolve you need a certain mega evolution stone created for that certain Pokemon,a key stone , and an amazingly strong bond with your Pokemon."

"awwww Bonnie sad" said bonnie.

Suddenly a flash shook the room and 3 figures stood in the room.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite the people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To reach for the stars above!"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh no not you again!" Ash shouted. "Woah are they?" Asked sycamore. "There are really bad people who try to other peoples Pokemon!" Ash said furiously. "What! That's horrible" shouted Clemont.

"We heard your talk professor and we will be taking garchomp!" Meowth said as he threw a box with holes in it at garchomp. Once it landed on garchomp a blue coller formed around garchomp and electrocuted him.

Garchomp then screamed out in pain as his eyes turned red."Alright twerp your going down!" Meowth said while pressing a button on his small controller. "Garchomp use hyper beam on the twerp!" As Garchomp was shocked he unleashed a hyper on ash. Ash closed his eyes awaiting his end. Suddenly a blue frog-like took the hyper beam for ash! It screamed "froakieeeee" in pain and collapsed. "Oh my looks like we missed" Jesse said.

"oh no, Froakie!" Shouted sycamore.

"We have to get that collar off Pikachu!" Pika!" Ash said, "use thunderbolt on the collar!" Pikachu unleashed a bolt of thunder at the collar but it only turned the collar Crimson red. Meowth's controller short-circuited. "Oh no!" Meowth said. "Is that a good thing" Bonnie asked. "No you midget twerp I've lost control!" Garchomp let out a pain crazed as he realeased a hyper beam at the rocket trio which sent then lauching off. "Somehow this is way to familiar" complained James. "We're blasting off again!" The rocket trio said.

back at the lab... "Garchomp calm down I just want to help you!" Ash said. But garchomp already flew off. "Oh no what do we do?" Asked Bonnie, worried. "We have to get it off! Let's go!" Ash said as he ran out the lab. Bonnie Clemont and Timothy followed ash. "Where did he go?" Asked Timothy. "He is on top of prism tower!" Answered ash.

They quickly ran to the prism tower entrance and were stopped by police cars. "Hey you can't go inside can't you see that garchomp!" Shouted officer Jenny. "Yes we're trying to help it!" Shouted Timothy. "It's okay" sycamore said. "Professor sycamore is it really safe to let kids handle it?" Said officer Jenny. "Yes I'm absolutely sure" sycamore said to officer jenny. To the group he said," I'm trusting you with this, don't let me down!"

"Ok guys lets do it!" Ash shouted. "Yea!" Bonnie said as she climbed up the tower. "Absolutely not Bonnie!" We are going to stay here where it is safe!" Clemont said. "Hey Clemont you're an inventor right?" Asked ash. "Do you have any idea of how to get in?" "Yes follow me!" Clemont said. He led the group to a secure iron door. "Now if I remember the code should be open sesame!" An aipom arm came out of this backpack and typed in open sesame. The board flashes green and the door opened.

"Ok let's go!" Ash said. "Bonnie I think it's best if we stay here" Clemont said. Bonnie didn't say anything but nodded. Ok ash let's do this!" Timothy said. "Right!" "Pika!"

"good luck" Bonnie said.

"Come on out mareep!" Shouted Timothy. The pink mareep look overjoyed to finally be out. the pair quickly made their way on the top of the tower, not noticing the news chopper following them. "This is channel 9 news stating that a pair of men are trying to calm the garchomp rampaging the city!"

"Serena! Get a look at this!" Shouted grace. "Ugh what mom!" Serena said before looking at the tv. "Hm what movie is this?" Serena asked. "It's not." Grace said worried." It's happening in luminous city! Right now!" "oh my " Serena said. "Wait is that ASH!" Serena shouted.

Back at luminous city the men made it to the floor garchomp was. "Garchomp I know your in pain but please, we just want to help you!" Ash said. Garchomp unleaded a hyper beam at them that narrowly missed.

"oh no!" Serena said.

"ok mareep we have to help! Use sing!" Shouted Timothy. Mareep let out a beatific tune that put the garchomp to sleep. "Alright now use iron tail on the collar!" Pikachu then cut the collar in half releasing garchomp. "It's will be alright garchomp." Ash said. Suddenly the floor under Pikachu broke and Pikachu plummeted down. " oh no! Pikachuuuu!" Ash said as he jumped to catch him." Oh no" Timothy screamed.

"ash no!" Sycamore shouted

"Oh no ash!" Bonnie shouted.

"No ash!" Clemont screamed.

"Ash oh no!" Serena said as she started to cry.

Ash and Pikachu both held each other as they awaited the fall. Suddenly a flash of red caught them both to the ground. The figure represented a blaziken. "Hey thanks!" Ash said relieved. The blaziken figurereplied "blaze" as he jumped off.

Timothy, Bonnie, Clemont, and Sycamore sighed in relief.

After Serena realized ash was all right she felt better and said, to herself,"Ash, you finally came back" as she blushed.

Ash I'm so glad your okay!" Timothy said. "Wait how did you get here so fast?" Asked ash. Timothy smiled as he said "I have my ways" "Timothy I want to thank you for helping me." Thanked ash. "The way you can repay me is letting me go on your journey!" Timothy said with a grin. "Sure!" Shouted ash. They high-fived and met up with the others.

"ok guys" ash said "I thinks enough action for one day, let's find a place to stay." They found a room and before they went to bed Bonnie and Clemont said "Hey ash do you find if we join you on your journey?" To ash. Ash then replied," sure the more the merrier" the three went to sleep awaiting what would happen the next day.

The next day Serena finished packing up and said," ok mom I'm going!" Today was the day she would start her journey and meet up with ash!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhh" Ash said as he stretched. "Already up" said a waking Clemont. "Hey Bonnie wake up." Bonnie said " awwww already? Fine!" "Hmmm were is Timothy!" Asked Clemont. Timothy let out a snore loud enough to shake the building. The 3 people sweat-dropped as they walked to Timothy holding his sleeping mareep in his arms. The pink mareep had a smile on her face. "Awww they look so happy together" said Bonnie. "I think we should let them sleep..." The three left the room, but when they did they found a Froakie with a pokeball next to it. It look at ash with a familiar gleam to them. "Hey isn't this the same Froakie that took the hyper beam for you?" Asked Clemont.

"hey Froakie do you want to join my team?" Asked ash. "Froa kie kie" the Froakie said with a smile. "Alright Froakie return!" Ash said. "Alright I caught a Froakie!" Pika pikaaaa!"

"I guess we should wake Timothy now." Clemont said. When they went into the room they saw Timothy exactly in the same place asleep.

A few minutes later they were on the road to santalune city for ash's first gym battle. "So Timothy, why isn't mareep in its pokeball?" Asked ash. "Well you see I thought about your Pikachu and I decided to let mareep try out her pokeball." Timothy explained,"she is liking it so far." The mareep had a smile in Timothy's arm.

As they were walking a small berry tumbled in front of Bonnie. "Hmm that's weir-" suddenly a bolt of electricity zapped the berry right into Bonnie's face. "Pika pilaa" Pikachu said while waving his hand at a nearby tree.

Then a small mouse Pokemon came out. "What's that Pokemon Clemont?" Asked ash. "It's a dedenne!" Answered Clemont. "Oh my GOSH" shouted Bonnie. "It's so cute! Clemont won't you please catch dedenne for me pleaseeeess?" "Well I'm not sure Bonnie" Clemont said. Dedenne had its eyes locked at the berry in front of Bonnie. It tries to get close but Pikachu blocked dedennes path." Maybe it just wants the berry." Bonnie said. She then picked up the berry and walked to dedenne.

" Here you can have it if you want" Bonnie said. The dedenne got close and went to take a bite

suddenly a small robin-like Pokemon took the berry out of Bonnie's hand and took it to a tree. "Hey that berry belongs to dedenne!" She said pouting." Hey it's a fletching!" Clemont said. The robin then chuckles "flech fletching" as he ate the berry. "Hey!" Ash said "that wasn't yours!" They all turned to dedenne which was frowning and starting to tear up. "De deneee!" It cried as it ran off into the forest. "That's was the last straw!" Ash said. He pointed at the fletching saying,"now it's my goal to catch you!" Pikachu I ch-" he was interrupted when Froakie came out.

"Froakie do you want to battle fletching?" Asked ash, surprised. Froakie response was to lauch a water pulse at fletching which missed as fletching flew away. Fletching then came flying at Froakie using peck and scored a direct hit on Froakie. "Froakie! If you want to battle fletching you have to listen to me!" Ash shouted "froa Froakie!" Froakie said. Then it hit ash as he thought "he wants to help Bonnie." "Froakie" asked ash,"did you come out because you wanted to help Bonnie?" "Froakie" Froakie said as he nodded. Bonnie then said "really thank you so much!" She grabbed Froakie and hugged him causing Froakie to blush.

"Okay" ash said "we can't battle fletching up there we have to bring it to the ground." Clements glasses flashed as he said," that's my cue!" "Clemontic gear on!" He pulled out a. Device that looked like a record player. I call be flying-type bird attractor!" "Wow the name still needs work!" Bonnie said. Timothy just sweat-dropped." Wow science is so amazing!" Pika Pika" ash shouted with stars in his eyes. "You see this device uses high frequency sounds to attract and flying-type Pokemon, in this case it's fleching!" Clemont explained. "Let's give it a try."

he turned the handle on the device and it made a warbling sound. The fleching look uninterested as the sounds passed through it's head. "Hmmm that's weird it should have worked"Clemont said comfused. "Maybe if I did it faster..."Suddenly a lot of Crimson red eyes came out. "Marrrr" mareep said scared. "Uh Clemont I think you should stop" Bonnie said. Suddenly a pack of beedrill can out behind mareep. Timothy quickly grabbed mareep. But he was too late and got hit with a poison jab. He screamed in pain as he got up and ran. "Run!" Screamed ash. "Maybe if I..." Clemont started as he spun the handle faster. The beedrill only got angrier and they charged the group." Clemont stop already!" Bonnie shouted. Clemont just keep turning it until it smoked and eventually exploded. Clemont was covered in soot. He let out a breathe of smoke and said "why... Why!"Luckily the beedrill scattered." Looks like another failed invention" Bonnie said as she sweat-dropped.

"Guys I'm so sorry I attracted all those beedrill and that my invention didn't work..." Clemont apologized. "Are you kidding me!" Ash said. "It was so amazing you managed to attract so many beedrill!" "Well I guess you're right" Clemont said feeling better.

"hey Timothy? Are you all right?" Ash asked. "Yea I'm fine, I don't think I got poisoned." Timothy said. To mareep he said "you alright?" The mareep responded by licking his face. "Flee e e Ching" said a voice from above. "Hey is it... Laughing at us!" Ash said enraged. "Froakie I think now is the time to try and catch the fletching!" They had ran into a rock rocks everywhere make up a lot of ramps.

"Froakie listen to me and we can do this!" Fro kie!" Froakie said determined. "Start by getting close!" ash commanded. Froakie swiftly made his way up to fletching, which was flying. "Now use water pulse!" Ash shouted. Froakie launched an orb of water at fleching which missed. Fleching use double team followed by razor wind. "Quick doge it ash said. Froakie barely managed to doge all the attack. He then jumped right in front of fletching. "Now finish it with water pulse!" Froakie unleashed a water pulse at fleching scoring a direct hit. "Ok now go pokeball!" Ash said as he threw a pokeball. It hit the fleching.

It shook once

it shook twice

it shook three times

then it sparkled indicating a successful catch.

"alright! I caught a fletching!" Ash said! "Froakie!" Pika pika!"

Suddenly a scream sounded and ash looked around frantically. They found Timothy's stab starting to swell and ooze. "Oh no! We should head to the Pokemon center!" Clemont said worriedly. the mareep looked scared as it saw its trainer has been poisoned. They made their way to the Pokemon center, not noticing a tiny mouse following them.

"we will see what we can do" nurse joy said." But I must ask, how did he get poisoned and what stung him?" "It was a beedrill, and what happened was that when clemonts device started it angered an army of beedrill, one went straight to his mareep, so he jumped and got hit with a poison jab." The mareep looked sad as it reheard the story and how it's trainer protected her.

"it's okay" nurse joy said noticing the look on mareeps face." Mareee?"

An hour passed when Timothy was brought back. He looked tired and scared. "Timothy!" Ash said before noticing his eyes were hollow. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked nurse joy."he should be okay he just needs to rest and he'll be okay in the morning." Thank you nurse joy" ash said."mare?" The mareep said as it jumped on Timothy's lap. "Hey mareep, heya guys" Timothy said. "Good to see us alright Timothy!" Said ash. "Hey let's get a room" Timothy said.

later in a room Timothy was stroking mareep. "Oh my" Timothy said clutching his head in pain. Mareep jumped off quickly and stared at its trainer. Timothy continued to clutch his head in pain. Timothy opened his eyes to see mareep watching, clearly scared. "It's okay mareep" Timothy said "just a headache" Timothy then picked up mareep and sat on the bed. "I guess we should sleep now." Timothy pulled out mareeps pokeball when she shook her head at it. "Do you want to sleep out tonight?" The mareep nodded and trotted to the pillow instantly asleep. Timothy said to himself," no one can ever know my condition."

meanwhile at professor sycamore's lab professor sycamore gave Serena a pokèdex.

"thank you!" Serena said" now let's see.."

Fennekin, the fire fox Pokemon, fennekin likes to feed in small twigs and can easily reach 390 degrees with its ears.

Chespin, the spiny nut Pokemon, chespins quills on his head is soft but when threatened its spikes stiff up which can pierce through rock.

Froakie, the bubble frog Pokemon, Froakie's has dribbles that can expand softening blows from its enemy.

"wow so cool!" Serena said. "Now it is time to choose you're partner but take your time." Professor sycamore said. "Thank you!" Serena said "but I already chose my partner before I left." Serena walked up to fennkin and said," I choose you, fennekin. My names Serena!" The fennel in look at Serena and said" fenn" happily

And there is chapter 3! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was as beautiful as yesterday. The group quickly got on the road to santalune city. They stopped to take a break at a fallen log. "Ohhhh I'm so hungry" complained ash. "Pilaa?" "All right we been on the road for a while I think it's okay for a break." Clemont said. "Just let me cook" Clemont said. "I can help you " Timothy said with a smile. A few minutes later a large array of food was spread across a blanket. "Wow you made this Clemont!" Ash said astonished. "Well I did get help from Timothy!" Clemont said. "Horray! My brothers a cook!" Bonnie shouted. "Let's eat!" They all shouted."Hey mareep?" Timothy asked. "How the food mareep?" Mareep let out a happy "mareep!" And went back to eating. "Mm this is so good!" Ash said. "I'm flattered" Clemont said. Suddenly a small mouse-like Pokemon dashed and took a pellet from fletching's bowl. "De de neeee" the Pokemon said. "Wow is it the same dedenne as before!" Ash thought. "Eeeeeeeek!" Bonnie shrieked. "Clemont! You have to catch for me! Remember?" "Oh yea I forgot!" Clemont said. But before they could do anything else it ran into a hole. "This may be harder than I thought it would be." Clemont said. "Bunnelby can you please help me." " Bunnel!" The bunnelby said agreeing."Hey let's help them Pikachu!" Ash said.

the next few minutes were treacherous. "Nope can't find him!" Bonnie said. "Wait ..aha!" Clemont said pulling Pikachu out. Pikachu electrocuted Clemont by accident. Dedenne sat a distance laughing. "I got you" Ash said. "Really" Bonnie said. "Not at all!" Ash said. "Hey that's no fun!" Bonnie pouted

Timothy and mareep sat at a distance. "Think we should help them?" Timothy asked. Mareep shook her head.

"ok this is taking to long, Pikachu can you go into the hole and find dedenne?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded then dived into the hole. As it ran through the hole it ran into dedenne. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said angrily. "De denne" dedenne said uninterestedly. Pikachu tackled dedenne into a hole. The tumbled until to fell out the hole outside the cliff."de deneeee" dedenne said. It sent a electric message to Pikachu before running and tearing up.

""Pikachu!" Pikachu ran off to dedenne.

"hey guys? Have you seen Pikachu?" Asked ash. "No I havent" Clemont said. "Shouldn't he have come out of the hole by now?" "I don't know" ash said. "Maybe we should look for Pikachu" Bonnie suggested.

Back to Pikachu.

Pikachu had managed to calm dedenne down not noticing the rocket trio watching them. "Hm what's that Pokemon" Jesse asked. "Hm its a dedenne" James answered. "Well dedenne or not, it's a Pokemon and it will be ours!" Meowth said with an evil grin. "You're right Meowth let's do it!" Jesse said "wooobbbbuffet!"

Pikachu noticed dedenne stopped at a sitrus berry tree. Dedenne stared at a berry and waved it's hand at it. "De de denne!" Dedenne said. Pikachu understood what he was saying. Pikachu unleashed a small thunderbolt which made a berry fall down. Dedenne stared in wonder at Pikachu. Pikachu grabbed the berry and gave it to dedenne who happily ate it.

suddenly an electric web was throw at the two electric mouse. Pikachu quickly pushed dedenne out of the way before any of them got caught in the web. They started to run away from the rocket trio. "Hey wait! We just want to capture you!" Meowth said. "Ugh why do they have to run so fast!" Jesse complained. "Easy for you to say I have all the equipment!" James said as he ran like a slowpoke. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said as they lost speed. Unfortunately for the pair the had reached the end of a ravine. The turned around to see the rocket trio looming over them."ha! We got you now, there's nowhere to go now!" Meowth said cruelly. Dedenne swiftly dashed behind them and used thunder shock Making them fall down the pit."ugh I'll get you for that twerp Pokemon!" Jesse shouted. Unfortunately dedenne started to slip down. Pikachu grabbed his tail and slowly pulled him up.

the pair ran to the river to take a break from the trio. They noticed that the rocket trio had caught up to them and they had no choice but to jump in. "Oh no how are we supposed to get them now" Meowth complained. James chuckled as he said," leave it to me!" He took out a small inflatable and when he threw it it formed into a small raft. But before they could get in a small squid Pokemon came out and sprayed Meowth with ink. "Hey what was that for twerp!" Meowth said. "Hmm it's an inkay. James then took out a pokeball and thee it at the inkay.

it shook once

it ahook twice

it shook three times

and it sparkled.

"alright I caught an inkay!" James shouted. "That's nice but we have a Pikachu to catch!" Jesse said. "Right!" The trio said. Unfortunetly for the trio they did not notice that pikachu and dedenne had made it to a tree shrub. "Hey stop!" Meowth said " we passed them." "Sorry I cant I lost control!" James said. "Inky inky Inkay!" The inkay said frantically. There was a rock in their path. The rocket trio then crashed and exploded. "Ugh why again" Jesse said. "We can't escape it" James said. "We're blasting off again!" They all shouted.

"Pikachu! Where are you!" Ash shouted. "Dedenne where did you go ooo!" Shouted Bonnie. A faint sound was heard. "Hey did you hear that?" Timothy asked. Ash then stared into the field." It must be Pikachu!" Ash said taking off. The others quickly followed leaving Clemont behind." Hey guys! Wait up!" Clemont sputtered.

they soon met up with Pikachu, who was running to the forest. "Pik pika pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said frantically. "Hey it think it's something about dedenne!" Bonnie said worried. Pikachu nodded and ran off to dedenne. Once again Clemont was behind the group. "Guys! Give me a break!" Clemont shouted.

Pikachu led to dedenne who was passed out on the ground. "Oh no " Bonnie said "what do we do!" "But what's wring though?" Asked ssh. "Maybe he's losing a lot of electricity. Timothy said. "It's an electric type isn't it?" "Yea!" Ash said. "Let's do it!" "Leave that to me!" Clemont said as his glasses flashed. "The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" Clemont shouted. He pulled out a device with two glass orbs and a light bolt symbol. "I call the the auto electric producer macer!" Clemont said. "The name still needs work" Bonnie sweat-dropped. "Wow science is so a amazing!" Ash said as he fist-pumped.

" I'll show how it works" Clemont said taking out a plastic board. "As you can see when you rub a plastic board against your arm static electricity builds up" he help the board over Bonnie's head causing small strands to stand up. "And as you can see its static electricity causes thing the be electronically active. So my device should be enough the bring dedenne in tiptop shape!"

Clemont placed dedenne to an open circuit. "Ok let's start." Clemont said. He pulled a lever. The device took the plastic board and the two glass orbs started to run on it. A small stream of electricity went between the two orbs and down to the open circuit. The symbol started to flash green. In no time dedenne was up and smiling. "Alright!" Ash shouted. "You can stop it now." "There's just one problem" Clemont said and he showed the lever. "I can't stop it.""everyone take cover!" Timothy shouted as he grabbed mareep. Unfortunately for Clemont he wasn't able to move and was covered in soot.

" Well looks like another failed invention brother!" Bonnie exclaimed. Dedenne then ran up to Clemont saying," Dede dedenne!" "It think it's trying to thank you for the electricity" ash said. Dedenne ran laps around Clemont legs happily. "Clemont!" Bonnie shouted suddenly. "Remember you said you would catch it for me!" "Right!" I almost forgot." Clemont said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Too bad it'll have to wait!" Said a mysterious yet familiar voice. Then a team rocket appeared over head.

"prepare for trouble"

"Make it double with dedenne here too!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To reach for the stars above!"

"Jesse"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"thank you for the lovely reunion, we be taking Pikachu now!" Meowth said. "While we're at it we will steal dedenne too!" Jesse said. "Oh no you don't!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" "Wobbuffet go!" Jesse commanded. Wobbuffet used mirror coat to absorb and reflect thunderbolt at double power. "Mareep! Let's help them!" Timothy shouted. "No you don't!" Meowth said as he pressed a button. A mechanic claw appeared and grabbed mareep. "No!" Timothy screamed. "Pikachu use iron tail quick!" Ash shouted. Pikachu used iron tail on the arm snapping it in half. mareep jumped down and landed in front of Timothy. "Let's finish this!" Ash said. "De dedenne!" Dedenne said. "Huh do you want to help dedenne?" Clemont asked. Dedenne only nodded. "Alright then! Dedenne use thunder shock!" Clemont shouted. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. The two mouse both unleashed their attacks making the balloon explode.

"Ugh why does think keep happening!" Jesse complained. "It's better to just deal with it." James said. "We're blasting off again!" The trio shouted.

"Alright!" Cheered Bonnie. " de denne!" Dedenne said pointing at the pokeball. "Hey dedenne do you want to join us?" Asked Clemont. "De denne!" Dedenne said while nodding. "Alright then! Go pokeball!" He chucked the pokeball at dedenne.

It shook once.

It shook twice

It shook three times.

and it sparkled.

"Thanks to science I caught a dedenne and I'm saving it for Bonnie!" Clemont said as he jumped. "Hooray big brother!" Bonnie shouted. "Hey can you let dedenne out?" Asked Bonnie. "I want to take care of it!" "Sure of course!" Clemont replied.

Clemont let out dedenne and Bonnie squealed in delight. "Hey dedenne, I'm Bonnie and we're going to be best friends!" Bonnie said. The dedenne's eyes sparkled as it nodded. "You can stay in here" Bonnie motioned to her purse. "The dedenne looked happy to finally stop moving, and it feel asleep quickly. "Awwww it's so cute!" Bonnie shouted.

"Alright I think that's enough action for today!" Ash said. The others agreed and made their way to the santalune Pokemon center.

Meanwhile on route four Serena was holding fennkin. "We're almost to santalune city!" Serena said. "I can finally see ash again!" "won't that be great" Serena asked fennekin. "Fenn!" Fennekin said not knowing who "ash" was.

suddenly a beedrill approached Serena. Serena stepped back in fear. The beedrill eyes flashed red and charged at Serena. Fennekin jumped out of Serena's arms and unleashed an ember at beedrill. The beedrill ran knowing it had no chance against the fire type. The fennekin then brought Serena her hat. "Thank you!" Serena thanked.

...

...

...

Later at night Timothy snuck out of his room to a clothing store. Timothy bought agile and ran back to his room. He looked at his hand and on it was a strange flame symbol." What is this?" He asked to himself. "Maybe I can tell them later..." He hoped mareep didn't wake up. No one can see this strange mark. He put on the glove but was too tired to notice that mareep had indeed woken up.

And that's another chapter! I would love some reviews. And if you don't know what the flame symbol is... You find out soon enough!- no spoilers please XD

oh and I'll try to make to try the chapters longer


	5. Chapter 5

And here it issssssssssssssssss chapta 5!

At Long last ash and his friend have finally arrived at santalune city! And once again Clemont was behind them all," hey guys take a break fo- agh!" He said as he tripped. "No offense but do you even know where the santalune gym is?" Clemont asked.

"No Clue! Of Course I dont!" Ash shouted. The others stared at him confused. Ash jumped on the fountain and pointed north. "I figure out stuff best when I run!" Ash stated. "That's how it has always worked right buddy?" "Pikachu!" Pikachu said agreeing. *click! The sound of a camera was heard. "Hey there I'm sorry it I couldn't help myself!" Said a young girl with a camera. "I never seen a Pikachu on a trainer like that before" "Oh ok" ash said. "I'm ash and this is Pikachu." I'm Bonnie and this is dedenne." Bonnie said showing dedenne. "And this is my brother Clemont." "My name is Timothy and this is mareep." Timothy said pointing to the mareep on his head. "Mareee!" The mareep squealed. *click. "Sorry again couldn't resist. My names viola" said viola. "And if you looking for the gym it's a right at that corner." "Aha! See I told you things come best when I run!" Ash said to Clemont. "Let's go guys!" "Right!" Bonnie said. "Guys wait up!" Clemont complained. But before he ran to the others he said" thank you for your assistance ma'am!"

Moments later ash shouted to the gym door "Hey anyone there? I want to challenge the gym here!" But when the door opened a helioptile came out and tackled ash. "Hey is this.." Ash said aloud. "Hey long time no see!" Said a voice inside. "Hey it's Alexa!" Ash said happily.

"So you finally made it to santalune city!" Alexa said. "Are you ready to challenge the gym?" "Yea I'm totally ready!" Ash said with enthusiastically. Alexa the said,"I see you made some friends!" "Yep sure did!" Ash replied. "Hi I'm Bonnie and this dedenne!" Pointing to dedenne in her bag. "And this is Clemont!" "Nice to meet you Clemont replied. "And I'm Timothy, this is mareep." "Hey Timothy I just noticed, why are you wearing a glove on your right hand?" Asked ash. Timothy looked worried "Um nothing" he stammered. "Marrrr?" Mareep said worried. "Anyway..." Ash started "Do you know where they gym leader is?"

"You must mean me." Said a voice from behind. It was no other than viola! "What! You're the gym leader!" Ash shouted.

Viola led them to a room with a lot of pictures. "Who made these beautiful pictures." Exclaimed Bonnie. "Well that would be me!" Viola said. "Woah you take your pride in everything! You're a keeper!" Bonnie said. "I'm a what?" Viola said confused. "Will you please, take care of my brother?" De me nenne!" Bonnie and dedenne said. "Take care of your brother?" Viola said clearly confused. "Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont said to Bonnie furiously. Bonnie ignored Clint and said "Well you see I can't take care of my brother forever so I need to find him a dependable wife like you!" To viola. "Wife!" Viola said as she sweat-dropped. "Bonnie!" Clemont nearly screamed. "I'm so embarrassed please ignore her." Clemont activated his aipom arms carrying Bonnie away from the others. "I hope you think about it!" Bonnie said. "Does this happen often?" Alexa asked. "Nope." Timothy said "this is new."

So who is going to battle first? "Ash if I may" Timothy said "can I battle first." "Awwww ok." Ash said.

Viola led everyone to a battlefield where they started their battle. "Mareep I choose you!" The pink mareep made it's way to the field. "Ok I'll start with this Pokemon!" Viola shouted. "Surskit I choose you!" A small bug-water Pokemon got on the field. "A water type eh?" Timothy thought. "Start it off with double team! Then use thunderbolt!" The mareep quickly used double team making multiple copies and unleashed a thunderbolt. The surskit was unable to react sit to the amazing speed and took a lot of damage. "Oh no surskit! Are you all right!" Viola shouted. The surskit got up after a little clearly showing its pain. "Alright then! Use ice beam on the field!" Surskit used an ice beam on the field causing an ice field. "Ph" Timothy said "don't think that'll worry me! "Mareep use volt tackle and jump!" The mareep covered itself in electricity and made a massive leap. The surskit was unable to do anything as mareep tackled it. After the dust cleared surskit was on the battlefield with swirly eyes. "Alright mareep!" Timothy shouted. "Maree" mareep said happily. "Surskit return." Viola said. "Well I'm certainly impressed! Your are clearly something else!" "But you good luck ends now!"

"Vivillion I choose you!

A small yet elegant butterfly came out. "Now use sticky web!" Vivillion let out bursts of webs at mareep. Unfortunately, mareep got caught in a web and was immobilized. "This is picture perfect!" Viola said. "Now use solar beam!" Vivillion charged up power from the sun. "Mareep! Please move!" Timothy shouted. But it was too late. Mareep got hit in the face with a solar beam. "Mareep!" Timothy said starting to tear up. When the smoke cleared mareep was on the ground badly scarred. "Can you still go on!" Timothy asked. "Mareeeeeeeep!" Mareep shouted as a white light enveloped mareep. "No way!" Ash shouted. "Is..." Clemont started. "It..." Bonnie continued. Mareep started to lose a little fur and stepped on two legs. A small tail with an orb at the end. Then it burst and shouted " Flaaaaaaaaaffy!" Flaaffy said. "Awesome! I'm so proud of you!" Timothy shouted. Suddenly flaaffy ran at Vivillion on fire. "Woah!" Clemont said. "It learned flame charge!" Flaaffy got a direct hit on Vivillion causing Vivillion to cry In pain. "Now seal it off with volt tackle!" Flaaffy covered itself in electricity and dashed at Vivillion. "Vivillion! Counter with solar beam!" Vivillion tried to quickly use solar beam but it was too slow and got hit with volt tackle. As the dust cleared Vivillion was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Alright flaaffy we did it!"Timothy shouted. He dashed into the field and hugged flaaffy. "Vivillion return. Well I must say I was caught completely off guard when flaaffy evolved." Viola stated. "Here is the bug badge, to show that you have completed the santalune city gym!" "Alright! Thank you!" Timothy said. "Hey ash!" Viola called. "Let's have your battle after I heal my Pokemon." "Alright!" Ash said happily.

meanwhile Serena has just made it to santalune city. "Hmm if I remember correctly ash would be a gym right now." Serena though out loud. "Fenn iken!" Fennekin said.

after the quick Pokemon center break ash's gym battle started. "ok I'll start with Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Pika pika!" "All right go surskit!" Viola shouted. Once again the bug type Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "Pikachu start it off with thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Surskit doge it quick!" Surskit quickly dodged the thunder bolt and glided to Pikachu. "Now use signal beam!" Viola shouted. Surskit jumped and unleashed a signal beam on Pikachu who narrowly dodged the attack. "Pikachu use iron tail!" Pikachu jumped as his tail turned steel. "Surskit use protect." Surskit created a barrier blocking Pikachu's attack. "Now use ice beam!" The ice beam was launched at the ceiling causing shards of ice to form around the field. "Oh no" ash said to himself. Timothy then noticed a girl with honey blonde hair had entered the gym.

As serena walked into the gym she noticed that ash was in a battle. Not think she tryed to say hi to ash. But then a boy with midnight black hair said "hey there ash is battling right now." "Oh I was wondering if I could watch?" Serena asked. "Sure join us." A little girl said. "Yea cmon!" The boy said. "Alright! Thank you!" Serena said. "Wait... Have I seen you before?" The boy said. "Hmm I'm not sure." Serena replied. "Maybe after thebattle..." The boy said.

"Alright Pikachu try to get close and use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Surskit dodge and use signal beam!" Surskit dodged the thunderbolt and landed a direct hit on Pikachu using signal beam. When the dust cleared Pikachu was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Oh no Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Thank you, you tried you're best!" "Now go fletching!" Ash shouted and he threw a pokeball.

"Wow a fleching!" Serena said. "Yup," Timothy said. " Ash is something else." "Hey I just noticed," Serena said. "Why so you have glove on your right hand?" "Ummm no reason don't worry!" Timothy said frantically. Weird... Serena thought. Maybe he's hiding something...

"fletching! Start with peck!" Ash shouted. Fleching dived to surskit with its beak glowing silver. "Surskit move quick!" Viola commanded. "Then use sticky web!" Surskit doged the peck at sprayed an array of webs at fleching. "Fleching doged and use razor wind!" Fleching dodged the webs leavings webs all over the roof and used razor wind. Surskit could only stare as the razor wind exploded in its face. Once the smoke cleared surskit was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"alright!" Ash shouted.

"Well congratulations! But it ends now! Go Vivillion." Viola said as Vivillion appeared on the field.

"no problem!" Ash said. "Fleching use peck!" "Oh no you don't! Vivillion use pyhsic!" Viola shouted. Vivillion eyes glowed as it controlled fleching. Vivillion threw fleching into the ground. "Fleching are you all right!" Ash shouted. The fleching got up quickly and stared to fly. "Great! Now use steel wing!" Fleching turned its wing silver and flew astonishingly fast at Vivillion, hitting a direct hit. "Oh no Vivillion!" Viola shouted. the Vivillion shook itself and when airborne. "Alright seal it up with razor wind!" Ash shouted. "Vivillion use gust!" Viola shouted. Vivillion unleashed a strong wind at fleching. Fleching fell back losing it's attack! "Now! Physic!" Viola shouted. This time Vivillion threw fleching into a web. Fleching struggled unable to move. "Picture perfect! Vivillion use solar beam!" Viola shouted. "Fleching no!" Ash shouted as fleching took a solar beam. Fleching fell down and crashed. Once it was in view it had swirly eyes. "The battle is over!" The refferee shouted. "The winner is viola, the gym leader!"

"Oh no, ash lost." Bonnie said.

"ughhh." Ash said picking up fleching. "I'll be back viola! And when I do may we please battle again?!" "Of course! I'll be waiting!" Viola shouted as he ran to a Pokemon center. But as ash ran he didn't notice Serena watching him. "Uh aw" serena said disappointed. Then she noticed a bag at a tree. Serena then grabbed it and ran after ash.

After they have made it to the Pokemon center ash left Pikachu and fleching with nurse joy to get healed. They went outside to relax. Serena stared at ash scared of what to do next. "Viola is must harder than I thought." Ash thought. "How can I win when fleching and Pikachu didn't even show their strengths." "What am I going to do!" Ash thought starting to tear up.

"um excuse me?" A blonde haired girl said. "I think you left this at the gym..." She then showed ash his bag. "Ah yes, thank you" ash said. "Hey ash!" Timothy said running to them. Timothy noticed the girl and said" hey ash this is Serena!" "She was at the gym battle watching you." "Really? That's nice of you!" Ash said. Serena blushes lightly. "I'm ash!" Ash said. "Hi ash..." Serena stammered. "Ummm do yo-" suddenly the sound of doors opening sounded inside the center.

" Ash!" Bonnie said. "Cmon!" Ash then got up and went inside the Pokemon center where a wiggly tuff was carrying Pikachu and fleching. "Here are you Pokemon!" Nurse joy said. Serena came in and asked," oh I was hoping you could look at my Pokemon!" Serena then let out her fennekin. "What a cute Pokemon!" Bonnie said. "Sure of course!" Nurse joy said.

a few minutes later fennekin everyone came out. To their surprise Alexa came out to meet them. "Hey ash, I heard about your battle." Alexa said. "Yea... But I'll get her next time!" Ash said. "We just need to prepare for gust sticky web and physic." "Let me help you!" Alexa said as she ran to the battlefield behind the Pokemon center.

Once they all arrived Alexa said "you see noivern can use gust too!" Throwing a pokeball a noivern appeared. "Pikachu, fleching." Ash said. The two pokemon looked at him quickly. "We need to train for the gym battle!" Ash the tied ballons to both of the Pokemon. "Alright noivern use gust!" Alexa shouted. Noivern unleashed a torrent of winds at the two small Pokemon. Both Pokemon were having trouble staying up. Fleching was frantically fluttering its wings while Pikachu was slowing being pushed back. Suddenly they were both thrown back. "Oh no!" Ash said. He caught the two Pokemon before the could take damage. Both Pokemon had worried expressions in thier eyes. "Oh no not only gust we still have to deal with sticky web!" How are we going to do it!" Ash said starting to shake.

Serena then came up and gave ash a hankerchief. "Here use this." Serena said. The two Pokemon ran off to Clemont and the others. "Thanks" ash said. "Well here we go!" Serena said to herself.

To ash she said, "Ash do you remember me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ash, do you remember me?" Serena asked. "Think About professor oak's Pokemon summer camp" "hey I do remember that." Ash stated. "Really you do? Because I went too!" Serena stated happily. "Hmmm I can't say I remember you." "What!" Serena said heartbroken. "I'm sorry" ash said apologetically. "It's all right, you remember me later." Serena said clearly hurt. "Just remember you can't give up your gym battle, I remember what you told me the last time we met. Never give up until the end!" Ash just stared at her in shock. "And as I can see you haven't changed at all!" Serena smiled. Ash just sat there and suddenly started laughing. "Hahaha! You're rift I haven't changed at all!" Ash gave her a quick hug and said "You're right I can't give up! Thank you Serena!" Serena blushed at the hug.

Timothy noticed the hug and said, "Hey flaaffy, come here." Flaaffy came over and saw what Timothy was seeing and said "flaaaf!" Ash then came over to his Pokemon and said "Cmon guys let do this!" The Pokemon got a boost of motivation, seeing ash so full of energy. "Hey Alexa!" Ash called. "Can we have another battle!" "Sure!" Alexa replied. "Noivern use gust!" Once again noivern unleashed a torrent of winds at the two small pokemon. "Pikachu! Hold you ground! Fleching try to ride the current!" Pikachu implanted its tail in the geound keeping it in place. Fleching changed its wing angle so it could ride the winds. "Wow!" Clemont said. "It looks like they got gust covered!" " pikachu use thunderbolt! Fleching use razor wind!" They both lauch bed thier attacks successfully which noivern dodged at the last moment.

they kept practicing until late late until they decided it was time to eat. "Ok that's enough!" Ash called. All three Pokemon were panting and tired. "It think we have gust handled now, thank you Alexa!" "I don't know about you guys" Timothy said. "But I sure am hungry!" "Hm you're right, it's been a while since we last ate something." Clemont agreed. "Awesome!" Serena said pulling out her map. "There is this reall good restaurant down here!" She pointed to a shop not far away. "Awesome!" Ash said. "Let's go!"

Once they had made it to the restaurant their food came quick. "Mm this is so good!" Ash said devouring his noodles. "Ash I think you should slow down!" Bonnie said exasperated. "Anyway now that you got gust over with you just have to learn how to avoid the ice battlefield and sticky web!" Bonnie said. "Oh I already got the ice battlefield covered." Ash said. "Really? What are you going to do!" Bonnie asked excitedly. "You'll find out at the battle tomorrow!" Ash replied. Bonnie pouted and said," Hey that's no fun!" She then ate the rest of her cheesecake quickly. "And as for the sticky web leave it to me!" Clemont said as his glasses flashed. "Hey you guys heard that!" Ash asked his Pokemon. "Traning after we finish eating!" Pikachu and fleching cheered with you cheeks full of food. Serena stared at ash smiling and he ate his food the whole meal.

Later on the battlefield... "The future is now thanks to science!" Clemont shouted. "Clemontic gear on!" He pulled a tarp covering a large cannon. "I call it the sticky web sticky wicked wonker wop!" Clemont shouted. "The stick web sticky wicked wonker wop?" Serena said confused. "The name still needs work!" Bonnie said exasperated. "Science is so amazing!" Ash said with stars in his eyes. "Allow me to explain." Clemont said. "I have used DNA samples to replicate a sticky webs consistency, color, and nutritional value!" "Alright! I have no idea what any of that means but let's get started!" "Alright then power on!" Clemont then pulled a lever and the cannon shot a web at Pikachu and fleching. They both dodged the web. Pikachu then looked at the web and touched it with his paw. To his surprise his hand got stuck and had to shake it to get it off. "Wow it's just like sticky web!" Serena exclaimed. "Very good! Now go go GO!" Clemont shouted as the cannon started to rapidly fire webs. After some dodging ash noticed his Pokemon started to move faster.

"Alright guys! Keep it up!" Ash shouted. "You may have been able to dodge at normal speed, but let's see how well you do at MAXIMUN POWER!" Clemont shouted as he pulled the lever all the way down. The Pokemon tensed in preparation. But to everyone's surprise it did nothing. "Hmm weird it sho-" suddenly the barrel expanded and Clemont threw up the barrel in fear. Suddenly it blew out four shots. After a little the webs came down and clogged up the cannon. "Uh oh" Timothy said as the cannon started to light up. "Everyone get down now!" Timothy roared. Timothy quickly grabbed flaaffy and dived to the ground. Ash ran to his Pokemon and ran run the machine as it exploded. Once the smoke cleared it revealed Clemont covered in soot. "Well looks like another failed invention!" Bonnie trilled.

"well thanks for the help!" Exclaimed ash. "Now Froakie I choose you!" Ash's Froakie appeared on the field. "Ok Froakie start by throwing your frubbles at Pikachu and fleching!" Froakie nodded and threw its frubbles at his targets. They both dodged everything that came thier way. "Now speed up!" Ash commanded! Froakie hen boosted his speed. "Wow! I didn't know ash had a Froakie!" Serena said. "Yup he got it from professor sycamore's lab!" Bonnie said. "Just like my fennekin!" Serena exclaimed. A few seconds later Froakie stopped throwing its frubbles. When he did pikachu look determined. Then fleching landed on his head with its wings extended. "Alright I think that's enough for today!" Ash said. Froakie then walked over the fleching and hit him. The fleching only puffed out its chest looking determined.

"Go go guys I know you can do it!" Bonnie said while shaking. "Umm I guess it's time for bed Bonnie!" Clemont said worried. "You guys were awesome." Bonnie said, half-asleep. "They were weren't they?" Clemont said smiling.

"well I guess we should get some sleep!" Timothy said to ash and Serena. "Oh and one more thing!" Ash said. "Can't you just tell us why you have that glove." Timothy looked worried. "Yea I want to know too!" Serena exclaimed. "Flaaaf?" Flaaffy said with an innocent look. Timothy couldn't say no to that face. "But what I tell you stays here! Alright!" Timothy said. "Alright." Ash and Serena said at the same time. As Timothy took his glove off ash realized it was where the beedrill struck him. "Hey isn't that where that beedrill stung you?" "Yes but it left this on!" Timothy said showing a flame symbol. But when Timothy touched it glowed an intense light. Suddenly the same mark appeared on flaaffy's head also glowing. "Woah!" Ash said confused. "Flaff?" Flaaffy said. Timothy picked up flaaffy and put on his glove. "Well I'm heading to bed." "Flaff!" Flaaffy said happily. "Alright good night." Ash said still confused.

The next morning was bright and happy. The group quickly got on to the gym were ash started his battle. His friends were again watching. "So ash!" Viola said "I heard from Alexa that you trained really hard!" "Yep and I won't lose this time!" Ash said confidently. "Ok then, surskit I choose you!" Once again surskit was on the field gliding. "Surskit use sticky web!" Viola commanded. "Pikachu dodge it quick!" The Pikachu all the webs with astonishing speed. "What! No way!" Viola said. "Pikachu use iron tail!." Pikachu got up close and scored a direct hit. "Alright surskit use ice beam on the field!" Viola shouted. "Oh no you don't!" Pikachu get on surskit and use thunderbolt." Pikachu jumped on surskit and tried to stay on. Unfortunately surskit used ice beam on the field. "Now finish it with signal beam!" Pikachu let's show them what we learned in training!" Pikachu implanted its tail in the ground surprising Viola "use thunderbolt!" The two beams met eat other but piakchu's thunderbolt prevailed knocking surskit out. "Oh no surskit!" Viola shouted. "Sigh surskit return! I'm impressed I never thought that could happen on my field."

"Now go Vivillion!" Viola shouted as vivillion got on the field. "Pikachu return." Ash said. "You're not goin to use pikachu?" Viola asked. "Not yet fleching what're to battle too!" Ash explained. "Now go fleching!"

"fleching start with peck!" Ash shouted. "Counter with physcic!" Viola shouted. Vivillion threw fleching on the field. "Now use steel wing!" Ash said. "Vivillion use gust!" Vivillion unleashed a torrent of winds at fleching who stopped him attack to fly on the current."What! Impossible!" Viola said. "Now use razor wind!" Ash shouted. Fleching spun in a circle throwing razor winds everywhere. A couple hit Vivillion in the wing. "Oh no Vivillion use sleep powder!" Vivillion breathed a plume of green smog which made fleching fall asleep. As fleching was plummeting Viola said" Picture perfect! Use solar beam!" Vivillion charged up sun power and fired a beam at fleching knocking him out. "Fleching oh no!" Ash shouted. Fleching hit the floor with a bang. The smoke cleared and fleching was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"ok now its your turn Pikachu!" Ash said. "Vivillion start with gust!" Vivillion unleashed torrent of winds at pikachu. "Use iron tail on the ground!" "What!" Pikachu was standing of tail. "Great idea but it won't work! Now use solar beam Vivillion!" Viola shouted. "Pikachu counter with electro ball!" Ash shouted. The thunder and solar beam met and exploded scattering dust everywhere. But because of the dust Vivillion didn't see them all come out and strike it. The Vivillion was hurled back crashing into multiple frozen lights. When the barrage stopped Vivillion was having trouble flying. "No... How can this be!" Viola said holding her fist. "Finish it with thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt that made Vivillion fall out of the air and crash into the ground. Vivillion had swirly eyes. "Alright!" Ash shouted." We did it!" "They really did it" Serena said happily. "You did great Vivillion, return!" Viola said. "Congratulations ash you have truly beat the santalune gym!" "Here is the bug badge, to prove you won against the santalune gym!" Viola stated. "Alright I got the bug badge!"

layer in the evening ash asked Serena "were are you going now?"

serena froze at the question.

...

...

and that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here!

"were are you going now?" Ash asked Serena.

"Ummm ehhhh" serena started

"Why don't you join us?" Timothy asked.

"Yea I would love you to join us!" Ash said. Serena blushes deeply.

"yeah it will be a great journey." Clemont said.

"Yeah cmon!" Bonnie said.

"yea! How can I say no!" Serena said winking. She was deeply touched at what everyone said especially ash.

"great! So where is the next gym?" Asked ash. "Oh I can answer that!" Serena said. She pulled out her map and said " The next city gym should be cyllage city!" Serena explained. "First we have to go back to luminose the head to cyllage city from there!" Serena dashed on a little. "There is also a famous botique and a bakery with the best bread you ever tasted!" Bonnie was drooling since the word bread.

Serena then took of running saying "Cmon guys lets go!" "Yeah! Cmon Clemont" ash shouted. "Wait up guys!" Clemont said trailing behind.

A few minutes later they were on a dirt road. "So Serena." Bonnie started "Why did you start your journey?" "Well" Serena said walking to ash. "I came because I wanted to give this back." Serena said showing ash a handkerchief with a small Pokeball on it.

" Think about professor oak's pokemon summer camp, you let me borrow this remember?" Serena said. "Huh.." Ash said as memories flooded in.

...

It was a summer day in pallet town, a Serena was on the standing saying "Hey! Where did everybody go?" Then rusting in some nearby bushes made her fall down in fear. She stood trembling and a poliwag jumped out. "I knew I shouldn't have gone!" Serena said starting to cry. "Mommmmyyy!" Serena screamed. Suddenly the bushes rustled again and Serena cried. But this time a young boy came out saying" poliwag? Where did you go!" He then saw Serena and said" hi I'm ash, who are you!" "I'm Serena." She said still scared. "Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked. "I hurt my leg and I can't get up." Serena said started to tear up. "Well that's no problem!" Ash said. He then grabbed a pokeball handkerchief and wrapped it around Serena's hurt leg. "There it should be all better!" Ash said." It still hurts!" Serena said. "Don't give up until the very end!" Ash said extending a hand. Serena gave him her hand and ash lifted her up. Ash gave a hug for some support. "See? Better already!" Ash said heading her to camp still holding her hand.

...

" Hold on!" Ash said. "Now I remember you're the girl with the straw hat!" Serena blushed when as remembered here. "So you came all this way just to give me this?" Ash asked amazed. "Yeah but not only that." Serena said. "I just wanted to see you after a while." "But who ever would of guessed toucwould never remember me!" Serena said pouting. Ash sweat-dropped. "Hey I said I was sorry!" Ash said feeling guilty. Timothy face-palmed.

Suddenly there was a great rumbling. "What's that?" Ash said. Serena quickly turned to the sound of the noise. "That's-" she started when a group of rhyhorn with riders on top of them blazed passed them. Officer Jenny followed soon and sai "what are you doing here! You in the center of the race!" "Race?" Ash repeated confused. "Cmon I'll take you the the beginning." She replied warily.

Officer Jenny led them to a part of the race where there was a large set of spectators. "This is were the race starts." Officer Jenny said. "Wow this is such a big course." Ash said . "Not really." Serena said. "I've seen bigger courses, this is actually pretty small course!" Ash was amazed at what she said. "Wow that's amazing!" Ash said. "Well a race consists of 6 racers." "Hey ash," officer Jenny said. "If you're interested there is a special race tomorrow that anyone can join, if you want you could try it!" "Really! I'm totally going to do it!" Ash said pumped.

Officer Jenny led them to a field of rhyhorn. "Well this is my stop!" Officer Jenny said. "Good luck on your race!" Officer jenny said as she left. "Wow! Rhyhorn are so cute!" Bonnie said with stars in her eyes. "Well let's get started!" Ash said. "Hey Serena? Do you think you could help me?" Asked ash. "Ummm me?" Serena said. "Yea! We know pretty much nothing about rhyhorn racing." Clemont said. "Yes." Ash agreed. "Please! Can you help me?" "Aw alright!" Serena said unenthusiastically.

they both got on the the field and ash started to approach a rhyhorn. "Hey stop!" Serena shouted shocking ash. "You shouldn't approach them from behind, or they'll get startled!" "Approach them like this." Serena said. She approached the ryhorn from up front at petted its nose horn. "Now you do it!" Serena said to ash. Ash then got up and pet the rhyhorn's saying," Hey there rhyhorn, I choose you!"

"great but before we start training we have to wear appropriate clothing." Serena said giving ash a blue jumpsuit. A few minutes later Serena came out wearing a pink jumpsuit with hearts sewed on it. Ash came soon after and said hey! Looking good. Serena smiled and said. "They call it rhyhorn racing fashion." "Awesome!" Ash said.

"Now let's start." Serena said. "Start by getting on the saddle. Serena said. "You see this?" Pointing to a small footstep like plate. "Use that and boost yourself up onto the saddle." "Awesome!" Ash said. Ash stepped on the plate and boosted himself over the saddle onto the ground. "Ugh this is harder than I thought!" Ash said as he failed again, and again, and Again. "Hey Serena, can you show me how it's done?" Ash asked. "We'll umm." Serena said. "Cmon Serena!" Ash exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get ready for the race if I can't even get on a rhyhorn!" "Alright." Serena as she jumped on the saddle. "Awesome!" Ash said. "And to move" Serena said tapping at rhyhorn's side. "You gently tap the rhyhorn's side" the rhyhorn started to move forward slowly. "Great" ash said. "How do you run though?" Serena froze up as he asked the question. Suddenly the rhyhorn started goin crazy. It jumped and ran as it tried to shake Serena off. Serena got thrown off and all the rhyhorn started to run at her. "Oh no?" Ash said. Ash though Serena was screaming in pain but he realized she was laughing. "Stop! That tickles!" Serena shouted while the rhyhorn kept on licking her. "Hey no fair!" Bonnie said. "I want to get tickled by rhyhorn too!" She jumped next to Serena which, like serena, got licked too. Then it hit serena, "maybe I just never understood rhyhorn, maybe the rhyhorn mom had was just playing with me."

Later in the evening... Ash was on rhyhorn, struggling to stay on as rhyhorn was on a rampage. "How.. Am.. I... Doing!" Ash got out slowly. "Stop talking!" Serena shouted. "Okay!" Ash shouted back. "You'll bite your tongue! Be one with rhyhorn!" Serena shouted. Suddenly a memory flashed. Grace just said "Be one with rhyhorn!" Suddenly ash's rhyhorn dashed at the fence and came to a complete stop. "Alright! I'm ready for the race." Ash got up at Pikachu jumped on his shouting looking happy. Serena though "ash does his best at everything he tries, maybe I didn't understand rhyhorn." Serena blushed as she looked at ash so happy.

The next day ash was at the track with 5 other racers. "Ok this is the day were any racer can join!" The announcer said. "Race begins in 3... 2... 1..." Ash tensed up ready to go. "Go!" Ash's rhyhorn tried to shake ash off as the race began but eventually just kept running. "Hmmm not a good start." Timothy noted. "I hope he's alright." Serena said.

Meanwhile in the forest James let out his inkay. "Inkay! Do what you do best!" The inkay drifted over to a camera and sprayed it in ink. "Oh no! We seem to have to lost connection to camera 1!" The announcer said. "Hmmm must be a technical glitch!" Clemont said. "I don't have a good feeling." Timothy said. "Let's go flaaffy!" Flaaffy nodded and ran with Timothy to the field. "We should go with them!" Clemont said. "Bunnelby! Come help us!"

meanwhile on the track ash noticed that they were no other racers. "Hmm that's weird." Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto rhyhorn's nose spike and looked at the distance. Suddenly a web appeared and ash was caught in it. Suddenly a box reflecting sides formed around Pikachu and rhyhorn. "Hey who did this!" Ash shouted in anger.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"You know the drill so make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people withing our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To reach for the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket asks off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth thats right!"

"team rocket!" Ash shouted. "You know us!" Meowth said. "All well be taking the rhyhorn along with Pikachu!" Meowth pressed a button on his controller. Suddenly a cage with wheels. It connected to the other cages containing the other rhyhorn. "Now we win be leaving!" James said gleefully. Suddenly the ground cracked under the main car's wheels. A bunnelby appeared looking proud of itself. "Uh oh I don't like the look of this" Jesse said.

Suddenly Clemont appeared behind some bushes. He was panting when he said "Heh I finally made it! Thanks bunnelby." Ash! Are you all right?" Timothy said catching up. Following up is Serena and Bonnie. "Oh no! Time to scram." Meowth said. But in his hurrying he dropped his controller. Clemont ran up with a rock and said "For the name of science!" As he slammed the rock on the controller instantly destroying all the cages containing rhyhorn. "Fenn! Fenn iken!" Fennekin said. "Huh, fennekin so you want to help Pikachu!" Fennekin nodded and looked at the trio. "Fennekin use ember!" Fennekin unleashed a small burst of hot air at the trio throwing them back a little. Suddenly the group of rhyhorn surrounded the rocket trio. They rhyhorn looked angry as ever! They charged at the trio making the fly off at a distance.

"No fair! We were so close!" Jesse complained.

"I thought you knew we never win."

"same it for the flight!" Meowth said

"we're blasting off again!" The trio said.

Back to the group on the ground the group went back to the course to explain what happened to officer Jenny. "Wow you guys are amazing!" Officer Jenny said amazed. "Yea i guess we are!" Ash said smiling. "Ok now that's all wrapped up let's get a room for the night." Timothy said.

They went to a Pokemon center where, using a tv monitor, met grace, Serena's mom. "Hi I'm ash and this is my buddie Pikachu!" Ash said. "Hi I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" "De ne ne!" Bonnie said. "Hi I'm Clemont!" Clemont said casually. "Hey mom!" Serena said. "Look at my partner!" Serena said showing Fennekin. "It's nice to meet all of you!" Grace said. "Serena I see you chose a lovely starter!" "Mom, I'm going on a journey with ash, okay?" Serena said. She thought her mother wouldn't let her go, but surprised by saying "Alright, I've been thinking maybe you have your purpose out there. So this journey is a great idea!" Grace said. "Alright guys!" Timothy said from behind. "Let's get to our room I'm so tired!" "Alright give me a second." Serena called as the others left. "Bye mom!" I hope I'll see you soon!" Grace said in return.

Later at midnight Timothy woke up and left the room not noticing flaaffy following him. Timothy then took off his glove and looked at his mark. It had generated rainbow colors. Timothy sighed and flaaffy said, "fla!" Timothy jumped in shock and quickly turned to flaaffy. "What are you doing here!" Timothy said. "Flaaf?" Flaaffy said tilting her head. "Come here" Timothy said. Flaaffy did and Timothy picked her up. "Flaaffy do you ever think this mark on my hand and your mark on your head something different?" Timothy said. "Fla!" Flaaffy said shaking. "Are you cold?" Timothy said. "Flaa!" Flaafy said snuggling closer to Timothy. Timothy sighed and looked at the moon. He then looked at flaaffy and noticed how happy it looked. Suddenly his mark on his hand glowed. The mark on flaaffy head glowed. Timothy's eyes widened as he realized it was something about thier bond. "Well it's time to sleep!" Timothy said to himself. He went to bed carrying flaaffy and awaited the next morning.

...

...

there is chapter 7? A nice midnight talk and rhyhorn racing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8. This will be short, I hate this episode!

It was morning...

"Alright guys!" Serena said. "Let's hit the road." Bonnie stopped looking into the fountain and went to the group.

Meanwhile in some bushes, a lady was trying to groom a furfrou. But befire she could the furfrou jumped away and accidentally trampled Bonnie. "Oh no!" Clemont said worried. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" A girl said. "What's this Pokemon?" Ash said. "It's a furfrou." Clemont said. "Let's get her some bandages!" The girl said. "Are you all right Bonnie?" Clemont said. "Yeah I'm alright, but it still stings." Bonnie replied.

"why did furfrou run off like that?" Ash asked after the girl finished explaining. "Well, I can explain." Serena said. "It's kind of like a trust level, the furfrou doesn't let anyone brush it's hair unless it is sure that it is thier true trainer." Serena explained. "So you think furfrou doesn't see me as it's true trainer?" The girl said.

" Oh yea, I almost forgot, my name is Tia." Tia said. "Anyway," Timothy asked. "What are you trying to get furfrou to do?" "Well I was to be a Pokemon stylist!" Tia said. "A stylist?" Ash said. "Are you serious?" Serena said. "A stylist is someone who works on Pokemon for appearance and style. Like a furfrou." "So you're trying to groom furfrou so you can accomplish your dream." Bonnie said. "Your a keeper!" She got on one knee and said. "Will you please take care of my brother?" "Pardon me?" Tia asked. "You see I can't take care of my brother, so I need to find a reliable wife, like you." "a wife?" Tia said sweat-dropping. "Bonnie!" Clemont nearly screamed. "I told you to stop this a million times!" "Clemont!" Bonnie said. "You know you need someone to take care of you!" Using his aipom arm he carried Bonnie away from the group. "This is so embarrassing!" "I hope you'll think about it!" Bonnie said as they left.

"I think I know someone who will help!" Serena exclaimed. She pulled up her guide and showed the others. "There is a boutique nearby that specializes in furfrou grooming." "And this is bonnessoùr Stephano." Serena said. "He is a world-class Pokemon groomer!" "Great!" Tia said. "Do you think he will help us?" She asked. "Definitely!" Serena said. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile spying on them were team rocket. "Furfrou seems like a Pokemon!" Jesse exclaimed. "I think we all agree." James said. "We stall steal furfrou and give it to the boss!" Meowth said. "Right!" They all said. "Woooobbuffet!" Wobuffet said saluting.

"Ok then!" Stephao said. He was working on a furfrou. "Wow!" Serena aaid watching. "Ummmm very... Nice?" Ash said. Stephane noticed the group outside. Once he finished grooming the furfrou he said. "Hello can I help you?" "Oh my god it's so nice to finally meet you!" Serena said. "My name is Tia." Tia said. "I need some help!" "Oh my, what's the problem?" Stephano asked Tia. "Well my furfrou doesn't trust me to groom him and I want to know how I can help our bond get stronger." Tia explained.

"I see." Stephao said. "What I like to do to get my Pokemon'a trust is a little walk in the forest and look for berries." He said. "Alright then, that's justbwhat we'lol do!" Tia said. "We'll come with you!" Ash said. "Really? That would be great!" Tia said.

The group got on a road to the forest. "So..." Ash started. "Timothy can I ask you a question?" "Huh?" Timothy said. "Uh sure." "How did you get flaaffy as your partner." Ash asked. "Yea, I would to hear too!" Clemont and Bonnie both said. Serena said "it must be interesting!" "I mean Ive seen flaaffy s but never a shiny one." "Ah I see, I'll say as we walk."

"Okay then, where do I start..." Timothy said. "I was 5 and it was morning, it was like any other day at the beach. I lived in lilycove city, a sudden storm suddenly appeared in the sky. I was so afraid, I never seen a storm like it. Then a strange figure emerged from the water by the beach. It took only a few seconds to realize it was in trouble. I quickly picked it up and took it to my house to heal it properly." "What did your parents say?" Bonnie interrupted. "My parents long passed before so." Timothy replied quietly. "Fla?" Flaaffy said. "Right then, continuing." Timothy said. "The process itself took a while, turns out it was sea-drowned for hours. And the storm didn't help it." "I asked an elder, Lester, about the strange storm. He said it was the primordial sea, primal kyogre's special ability." "I quickly rushed back home to cheep on the mareep, only to see my house destroyed." Timothy explained. "But at that point I was more worried about mareep. The mareep looked faint so I took it to my village leader." "He said the only way to heal it was a faint soul transfer" "So I took a big risk and performed the ceremony." "Thankfully it worked and mareep was better." "I decided to let it free to roam, but wherever I went it kept following me with a smile. So I decided to keep it." "And that is my story." "Oh and after a week this mark first showed up." Timothy said as he pulled off his glove, showing his friends his mark. "Wow this sure is interesting." Clemont said. "What do you think it is?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know buys it's important so I'm keeping it hidden!" Timothy said firmly.

Suddenly there was a flash and three figures stood.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To reach for the stars above!"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team rockets blasts off at the speed of light."

"surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Hey there you are!" A voice said from behind. Officer Jenny ran up to then. "Officer Jenny?" Ash said. "What are you doing here?" "These crooks went around stealing Pokemon!" Officer Jenny said. "Go manetric!" She shouted throwing a pokeball. A small dog pokemon with spike-like yellow fur appeared. "Alright then!" James said. "Go inkay!" The small squid Pokemon appeared. "Manetric use thunderbolt!" Officer Jenny commanded. "Inkay dodge it." James said as manetric unleashed a thunderbolt. "Now use tackle!" Inkay successfully used tackle on manetric. "Now use psybeam!" Inkay unleashed a physcic bolt at manetric. The bolt hit square in manetric's face. "Alright! Use thunderbolt!" Officer Jenny said. But manetric used thunderbolt on her. Officer Jenny stood dumbstruck. "The psybeam apparently confused manetric!" Clemont explained. "Ugh! Manetric return!" Officer Jenny said. "It's alright!" Timothy and ash said at the same time.

they looked at each other and nodded. "Ready?" Ash asked. "Ready!" Timothy responded. "Flaaffy use thunderbolt!" "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" They both used thier attack on Inkay not noticing Jesse sneaking behind a tree. "We might not win be we will get that furfrou!" She said taking out a cage cube. She threw the cube at furfrou and Tia forming a strand or bars. Furfrou noticed it and pushed tia out of the way before she was trapped. "Oh no!" Tia and Serena said. "Oh no furfrou!" Tia shouted grabbing a bar. The bar shocked Tia and she fell back. "Oh give it up!" Jesse said smirking. Tia then grabbed a stick. "I'm not giving up!" She shouted as she whacked the top of the cage. The cage then fell and furfrou ran to Tia. "Oh no we done!" Jesse said.

Meanwhile ash and Timothy were surrounding the trio when furfrou walked up. "Furfrou do you want to have a Pokemon battle with them?" Asked Tia. Furfrou nodded. "Furfrou! Use charge beam!" Furfrou unleashed a beam at the trio causing a big explosion.

"This fashion is a wreck!" Jesse said

"you can say that again!" James said.

"save it for the flight." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio said. "Woooobbbuffet!"

"Alright, I'll take these stolen Pokemon to thier owners." Officer Jenny said. "Alright then, thank you." Ash said. "Thank you so much! I almost lost my furfrou." Tia said. "Fur!" Furfrou said to Tia. "Huh do you want me to groom you?" Tia asked delighted. Furfrou only nodded.

at the Pokemon grooming center Tia finished grooming. The furfrou have a heart shaped tail with a proofed out hair.

"Thank you!" Tia said as the group left for luminose city.


	9. Chapter 9

The 9th chapter!

It was morning at luminose city. The group have finally traveled back to luminose city. Serena glanced at prism tower and said, "Wow this place must be the center of fashion universe!" "especially prism tower!" "Yes it sure is, the gym is also in prism tower too!" Ash said. "Wow so you already challenged the gym?" Serena said amazed. "Well not exactly." Ash said scratching the back of his head. "I went with Timothy and he gym leader said we needed 4 gym badges. And when we told him we didn't have any gym badges he shocked us and kicked us out." "Pik achu!" Timothy sighed and petted flaaffy on the head. Flaaffy smiled and looked up. "It was a bad time." "Wow I never knew there was a gym that required four gym badges!" Serena said shocked. "Well since that's how it works here then let's go!" Clemont said. "Yeah lets go!" Bonnie said bushing the others. "But I haven't even been to a shop yet!" Serena said. "We can do that next time." Bonnie said worriedly. "Let's go!" "Hey! It's Clemont and Bonnie!" A voice boomed. "Ahhhhhh!" Bonnie and Clemont shouted. "Dad!" Bonnie said. "Dad?" Serena said as she looked at ash. They all turned around and saw a tall man with an ampharos.

"This is our dad." Bonnie said. "Hi, I'm Meyer, it's nice to meet you." Meyer said. "And this is ampharos!" "Amp!" Ampharos said. Flaaffy walked up to ampharos and poked him. Ampharos looked at flaaffy is confusion. "These." Bonnie said motioning to the others. "Are our new super nice friends!" Meyer staggered back and said "Your friends..." "Huh?" Ash said looking concerned. "I'm just so... So overcome with happiness you can't tell!" Meyer said hugging Clemont and Bonnie. "Hi I'm ash and this is Pikachu." "Pika chu!" Ash said. "Wow nice electric cheeks." Meyer said rubbing pikachu's cheeks. "Chaaa!" Pikachu squealed happily. "And who is this young lady?" Meyer asked staring at Serena. "Hi my name is Serena." She said. "Ah so I see Clemont has a beautiful girlfriend, I got to keep an eye on you eh... Eh?" He said. Clemont looked uncomfortable. "And I am Timothy, and this is flaaffy." Timothy said. Flaaffy came over at the sound of its trainers voice. "Flaa?" It said confusingly. Timothy picked her up and showed meyer. "This is dedenne!" Bonnie said showing Meyer dedenne. "Ah so you're an electric type trainer too huh?" Meyer said. "Now Clemont." Meyer said sternly. Clemont turned around. "You should come to the house more often!" Meyer said. "Well you see." Clemont started. "Is there a reason why you haven't been coming to the house?" "Well thanks for the visit but we have to go now!" Bonnie said.

"Wait Clemont I know you have to be hard on trainers but that alone won't help trainers become better people." Meyer said. Bonnie and Clemont gaped in horror. "You have to be a gym leader the luminose gym will be proud of!" "Luminose gym leader?" Ash said to Timothy. Bonnie and Clemont shook their hands. "Well I'll be going now!" He said hopping on his motorcycle. "Have a nice time!" Clemont and Bonnie saluted and said, "yes father!"

They slowly turned around and Timothy almost screamed. "What's this all about!" Ash said. "Well you see-" Clemont satrted. "You might as well tell them the truth." Bonnie said. Clemont only nodded. He led the others to a fountain near prism tower. "Well you see I am the luminose gym leader." He said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ash said. "Well I was going to tell you eventually." Clemont said. "You see when I was a gym leader I had no time to work on inventions, so I created a gym leader robot to help me. It looked as close as me as i could. I programmed it with my beliefs and ideas. I put a special code in case of emergency. I wanted trainer to had won at least four gym badges. But then a trainer was at the door and when I ran to the door I tripped making a dent on clembot's head. Bonnie then said "what did you build this time" "Ok you can start today." Clemont said. "My names Clemont and your Clemont the luminose city gym leader." "Oh my! I wanna see it move!" Bonnie had said. "Alright clembot activate!" He said. The robot turned on. "I'm clembot." It said. "Hey Bonnie I'll challenge it to a battle." He said. "Clemont I would like to challenge you to a battle!" "How many badges do you have?" Clembot asked. "Well I don't have any badges." Clemont replied. "None at all? I'm order to challenge the luminose gym you must have accumulated four gym badges!" "What! But I said you prefer four badges!" Clemont said. "Oh no" Bonnie said. "Don't worry I have made a protocol for this!" Clemont said. "Clembot! Master voice battle mode!" Clemont said. "Voice code is required first!" Clembot had said. "If I remember correctly. It's sandwich!" Clemont said."

Clembot's eyes flashed red x es and said. "Nope you are incorrect please try again later." "What! You're wrong it's sandwich!" Clemont said. "You are wrong please try again later!" Clembot said. "Ummm I'm starting to get scared." Bonnie said. "Please try again later!" Clembot said. His hands turned into bolt charges. Clemont and Bonnie ran away in fear. Once they left the room the door shut behind them.

"and that's why I am here now." Clemont finished. "So you got kicked out of your own gym." Timothy said. "Alright then!" Ash suddenly shouted. "We have to take back the gym!" Ash said. "What how?" Clemont said. "Clemont, why did you become a gym leader in the first place?" Serena asked. "Well it's hard to explain." Clemont said. "I'll explain!" Bonnie said. "In luminose city Clemont was the boy wonder if electric types!" "I wanted to be the best electric type the world has ever seen, so I created the luminose gym featuring electric types. So that people will plan accordingly to the electric type field!" Clemont said. "All the more reason to take back your gym!" Serena said. "Huh?" Clemont said. "I agree, you should battle Clembot for your gym." Ash said. "What! No way he'll have all my Pokemon." Clemont argued. "But you can at least try." Ash said. "I can't win with my inexperienced bunnelby!" Clemont said with my head hung.

"But you can at least try!" Ash yelled. Clemont, Bonnie, and serena had matching shocked faces. Timothy's expression was impressed. "I don't know much about robots, but I do believe that maybe you can reach Clembot through battle!" Ash said. "Understand him through battle?" Clemont repeated. "It's worth a try!" Timothy said. "So let's go!" "Yea!" Clemont said feeling confident. "Hey." Bonnie said to Clemont. "Isn't it great that Serena and ash and Timothy is here!" Clemont froze then smile. "It sure is."

The group made their way into prism tower. Clemont led them to an air duct. "If we get to the stadium he might recognize us as challengers!" "Pikachu use iron tail!" Pikachu broke the duct open and they crawled through. Suddenly a magnemite floated to them. "Woah a magnemite!" Ash said. "Yeah, that's my Pokemon!" Clemont said walking up. "Magnemite! It's me." Magnemite put on a happy expression then put on an angry one. Then it used thunderbolt on Clemont. "Why is it attacking us?" Ash shouted. "It's under clembot's orders!" He shouted back. "Can we fight back?" Ash asked. "We have no choice!" Clemont replied. "Alright! Froakie I choose you!" Ash said as Froakie came out of his pokeball. "Froakie use your frubbles on magnemite!" Froakie threw a barrage of frubbles at magnemite causing it to pass out. "Alright let's go!" Serena said. Suddenly a magneton floated to them. "It's a magneton!" Ash said. "Yeah, that's my Pokemon too!" Clemont said. Magneton put on an angry expression and used metal sound, causing everyone to cringe. "Alright! Fennekin I choose you!" Serena shouted. "Fennekin use ember!" Fennekin threw an ember which magneton dodged by splitting apart and coming back together. Magneton then used thunderbolt at Serena. But before it made contact flaaffy used thunderbolt and a pair of frubbles came thier way. "Thanks ash and Timothy!" Serena called.

eventually they made their way to the the stadium. The light flickered n and revealed clembot. "Welcome to the luminose gym." It said. "Alright Clembot! Master voice battle mode!" Clemont shouted. "Voice code required first!" Clembot said. "Alright Clemont think!" Timothy said. "Do it big brother!" Bonnie said. Clemont looked at clembot's dent in his head then it all came back to him. "The code is you can start today! I'm Clembot, the gym leader!" Clemont shouted. "Voice code accepted. Battle commencing!" Clembot said. "Alright!" Clemont said. "Way to go!" Ash said.

"Dedenne?" Bonnie said as dedenne jumped to her head. "Do you want to watch?" "De nene!" Dedenne said nodding.

"Alright! Go bunnelby!" Clemont shouted. "I will use this pokemon!" Clembot said. It launched a pokeball out of its arm. Bunnelby and a small lizard Pokemon emerged on the field.

Heliolisk- the generator pokemon. It has enough power to charge a large building and recharges by opening its panel like frills.

"Heliolisk! Use thunderbolt." Clembot commanded. "He's starting with thunderbolt!" Clemont said. "Just like I programmed him to do!" "Bunnelby use you ears to block it!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby smashed its ears down, causing a massive cloud of dust to absorb then attack. "Now use double slap!" "Counter with dragon tail!" Clemont called. Heliolisk's tail turned green and bunnelby's ears grew bright white. Then charged at each other and thier attack collided. But bunnelby ran around quickly and slapped heliolisk hard. "Now use dig!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby dug a hole in the ground. "Heliolisk! Use Bulldoze!" Clembot said. "What!" Clemont shouted. Heliolisk slammed its foot on then round forcing bunnelby out. "Now use dragon tail!" Clembot said. Heliolisk slammed bunnelby down with a green tail. "I didn't teach him bulldoze!" Clemont said frantically. "Clembot taught it bulldoze itself?" Serena said mystified. "Don't give up Clemont!" Ash said.

"Using bulldoze was quite a surprise. But it will be the same when we use one on them!" Clemont said smiling. "Bunnelby use double team!" Bunnelby made multiple copies of itself and jumped at heliolisk who was just standing there. "Why isn't heliolisk moving?" Serena said. "Uh oh" Timothy said. The others looked at him with confusion. "Just watch." He said quietly.

"Heliolisk, use parabolic charge!" Clembot said. Heliolisk unleashed a massive electric storm which attack every bunnelby is sight. "Woah! What move is that!" Serena shouted. "Parabolic charge." Timothy said. "It attack a all enemies in the area while restoring it's hp at the same time!"

"Bunnelby are you all right!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby got up and nodded. "Cmon Clemont! Don't give up till the very end!" Ash shouted. "Alright bunnelby use dig!" Bunnelby dug another hole. "Heliolisk, use bulldoze." Clembot said "cmon Clemont!" Bonnie shouted. "Dedenne!" Dedenne said. "Alright Bunnelby use double team while you're underground!" Clemont shouted. When Heliolisk used bulldoze a bunch of bunnelbys came out. "Now use dig!" Clemont said. All the bunnelbys started to dig. "Parabolic charge!" Clembot said. All the bunnelbys disappeared as the attack strict them. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said looking at the ground. "Yea I see!" Ash said smiling.

Suddenly Bunnelby came out from under Heliolisk and sent him flying. "Er.. Error!" Clembot said. "Now finish it with mud shot!" Bunnelby unleashed a set of mud otbs that knocked out heliolisk. Heliolisk had swirly eyes. "Alright Bunnelby you did it!" Clemont said. Clembot then came over. "I recognize you now! Welcome back sir." Clembot said. "I'm sorry Clembot, I should have programmed you better." Clemont said. Clembot just tilted its held.

"Alright Clembot, I want you to battle any trainer no matter how much badges they have." Clemont said. "Next I want to be modest, be nice to the trainer, you must be rough but don't be to hard." "Alright! We're finished!" Clemont said wiping his forehead. "Now we have to tell Meyer..." Clemont said.

"You got kicked out of your own gym!" Meyer shouted. "Yea but it's all right now, it's okay to leave Clembot in charge now!" Clemont said. Clembot rapidly nodded. "I guess so, does that mean you'll come to the house more often?" Meyer said. "Well..." Clemont said trailing off. "Is there a problem!" Meyer said. "Just tell him already!" Bonnie said. "Well." Clemont said clenching his fist. It surprised Meyer. "I'm going on a journey. Ever since I started traveling with ash I've benn gaining more courage!" "Courage!" Meyer repeated amazed. "I feel like I've been getting to know myself better, so I'm staying with them!" Clemont almost shouted. "Please," I promise to take care of Bonnie!" Serena said. Meyer was shaking. "I'm just... just... Just so proud of you guys!" Meyer shouted, tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you guys so much!" "So can we go on a journey?" Bonnie asked. "Yes." Meyer aaid. "Hooray!" Bonnie shouted. "Hey can they stay over tonight? We got no where else to go." Clemont said tI Meyer. "Sure of course!" Meyer said.

Later at night Clemont asked ash and Timothy. "Hey we're you disappointed you didn't get to battle?" "That was then." Ash said. "And since you said you wanted at least 4 gym badges we will wait until then." Timothy finished. "Awesome but I got go easy on you!" Clemont said smiling.

...

...

...

It was night again. Timothy woke up and walked outside. Just like he had expected. Flaaffy had followed him. "Hey flaaffy." He said. Flaaffy jumped on his lap and looked at the mark on his hand. "Flaa!" Flaaffy said. "I just can't sleep!" Timothy said distressed. He looked at his mark. "The moon is so bright." Timothy said. He got up and carried Flaaffy around the city. "Everyone has a goal to work for... What's ours?" Timothy asked Flaaffy. "Fla?" Flaaffy said. Timothy chuckled. "Hey there!" A voice from behind said. They turned around a saw a woman standing there. "Wanna have a battle." She asked. Timothy looked at Flaaffy and she nodded. "Alright." Timothy said.

They walked to a battlefield behind the Pokemon center. "One on one?" She called. "I'm cool." Timothy replied. "Alright!" The girl shouted. "Charizard! I choose you!" She said throwing a pokeball. A massive dragon Pokemon came out. "Ready Flaaffy?" Timothy said. Flaaffy walked to the field. "Charizard! Start with flamethrower!" She shouted. "Thunderbolt." Timothy said calmly. Charizard unlashed flames as Flaaffy unleashed a thunderbolt. None of the attacks went through. "Urgh!" The girl said. "Charizard, use dragon claw!" Charizard charged at Flaaffy with violet claws. "Dodge it." Timothy said ever so calmly. Flaaffy dodged all the attacks. "Aw come on!" The girl said frustrated. "Use fire blast!" Charizard unleashed a star shaped fire at Flaaffy, who couldn't dodge the blast. Flaaffy cried out in pain. Timothy felt something tremor inside of his. "Flaaffy! Break free!" Timothy shouted. Flaaffy was left struggling. "Alright finish it with blast burn!" The girl said. "What!" Timothy shouted. Blast burn was the most powerful fire type move. Flaaffy got struck with a massive inferno. She had swirly eyes. "Not done yet!" The girl said, clearly unable to tell Flaaffy had fainted. "Use blast burn again!" "No!" Timothy said. He jumped in front of flaaffy. "What!" The girl said. Flaaffy looked up to see her trainer blasted in flames.

"Charizard, stop!" The girl screamed. The Charizard finally realized what her trainer was yelling after a minute. When the flames died down Timothy had his arms crossed and covered in burn marks. He moaned and stumbled. "A-a-a are you all right Flaaffy?" He said trembling. Flaaffy nodded and licked his face tasting the burnt skin. "Good" he said falling forward. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The girl said. Timothy only said. "You.. Are..." He said before fainting. "Flaf!" Flaaffy almost squealed. Flaaffy poked Timothy, hoping he would wake up. Once it realized he wasn't waking up she started to tear up. "Don't worry." The girl said to Flaaffy. "We are at a Pokemon center. Let's get him healed quick!"

The girl dragged Timothy to the entrance where nurse joy let out a horrified gasp. "Wigglytuff!" She screamed. "Wiggly?" Wiggly!" Wigglytuff asked confused before looking at Timothy. "Get him to a room now!" Nurse joy said. Wigglytuff took Timothy to a room while nurse joy asked the girl questions. "What happened." Was all nurse joy could say. "A magnitude 11 blast burn." The girl said.

Flaaffy was at the door whimpering. The girl walked over the Flaaffy and said. "I'm so sorry." Flaaffy looked at her with sorrow.

A few minutes later a news crew gathered over at the Pokemon center. "We came when we saw a massive flame!" Said the leading reporter. The girl explained what had happened, from when they met and how he had protected his Flaaffy from a mag 11 blast burn. "Woah." The reporter said. "This is a mighty fine scoop." "Can we post it tomorrow on tv?" The reporter asked. "Yes" the girl said feeling guilty.

Meanwhile Timothy was making a slow recovery and in a hour he left the room. He walked to a table were a crowd soon followed. "Fla!" Flaaffy said happily jumping into Timothy's lap. "I'm so sorry." The girl said hanging her head. "Don't be." Timothy said. The girl looked up in surprise. "It's all right, but I need some thing from you." He said quietly. The girl backed away, then nodded.

The reporters suddenly broke out in a bunch of questions. One voice said over the others. "Why did you do it!" The voice said. Timothy stood up and everyone fell silent. He picked up Flaaffy and showed everyone. "This was why." He said. "This pokemon means more than anything to me. I would gladly take anything for it." The reporters were scribbling in thier pads. Timothy then walked up to the girl and asked, "What is your name?" "Astrid." She replied. "Follow me." Timothy said.

Timothy led them to a blacksmith. He then took out a few molds and a strange bar. "Melt this please." He asked quietly. Astrid took out a pokeball and let Charizard out. At the sight of Timothy had hung his head. "Don't worry, is all right." Timothy said. Charizard looked up in surprise. "Please melt this bar." He asked. Charizard let out a flame which, suprisingly, did not melt the bar. "Blast burn." Astrid said. Charizard used bast burn and barely melted the bar. It filled the mold and cooled down. When Timothy took out the mold it represented a rapier like sword. The blade was skinny and shiny. It's hilt was like feathers and its tip gleamed. Timothy smiled and showed the others. "Wow is it for.." Astrid trailed off. "Let's try it." Timothy said.

He gathered a crowd to watch. He led everyone back to the field behind the Pokemon center, where he held the sword. "When you're ready." Timothy said. Flaaffy looked concerned and confusing. "Charizard! Use blast burn." "Fla!" Flaaffy squealed in fear as the massive fire ran towards Timothy. Using his sword the blocked the flames entirely. "Woah!" Everyone is the crowd cheered. "I'll always be safe." He told Flaaffy as the sword sparkled away. He then turned to Astrid. "I hope we meet again." He said to her. She gave him a quick hug and said. "I'll be seeing you." She said smiling.

On the way back to Meyers house Timothy stopped suddenly. "Agh!" He shouted as his mark grew brighter. Suddenly the sword reappeared in his hand. He looked at it and then at Flaaffy who was equally amazed. "Do not tell any of them!" He said to Flaaffy. Flaaffy nodded. Timothy then picked up Flaaffy and hugged her. Flaaffy snuggled and fell asleep. "I think I found my point." Timothy though as he returned to Meyers house. He quickly got in his sleeping bag. No one had woken up. Timothy smiled and hugged Flaaffy closer.

...

...

...

there ta go! I hope you liked it. I'll try to stay focused on Pokemon!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Awwwww yeah!

It was morning in luminose city where the group has just left to go to cyllage city. "Alright!" Ash said. "Let's go!" "Wait! I have an idea!" Serena said pointing up. "Since we are already in luminose city, we should meet professor sycamore!" She said. "And" she said opening a basket. "I baked macaroons!" "Really? Awesome!" Ash said. "Let's share them with the professor!" Serena said. "Right!" Everyone said.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse the rocket trio were planning thier next scheme. They were watching what happened when ash jumped from the tower. "Woah what's that!" Jesse said. "It appears to be blaziken's mega evolution!" James said. "That it appeals us to mega-evolve Meowth!" Jesse said. "Really?" Meowth said hesitantly. "Yes and it seems professor sycamore is the leading researcher on mega evolution!" James said. "Ah now I see why you brought that monstrosity." Meowth said looking at something covered in sheets. "Now we must get him!" James said evilly. "Let's jump on it then!" Jesse said. "Right!" They all said.

Back at professor sycamore's lab the group has re met with sycamore. "It's nice to see you all again!" Professor sycamore said. He looked extra hard at Timothy. "It's nice to see you okay after yesterday." Timothy sweat-dropped. "Ummm what happened yesterday?" Serena said frowning at Timothy.

"Ummm follow me." Professor sycamore said. He led them to the tv. The news channel was on and Timothy was on the front cover. "We bring in breaking news from luminose city! At midnight Timothy and a trainer named Astrid were battling! Unfortunately Astrid couldn see that Flaaffy had already fainted. Suddenly Charizard formed a blast burn and fired at Flaaffy, suddenly Timothy had heroiclly stepped in front of Flaaffy!" They showed a video of what happened. "Timothy had suffered major burns on his right arm." "Woah!" Everyone said a the same time. "Wait for it." Timothy said. The turned back to the tv. "Later in the night Timothy created an item that actually deflected the blast burn! We only got a picture." It was Timothy holding a item that blocked the blast. "That is absolutely amazing!" Ash screamed. "Do you still have the item?" Clemont asked. "Can we see your burns?" Bonnie asked. "Ummm ehhhh." Timothy said sweat-dropping. "Give him a break!" Serena said. Timothy flashed her a grateful look. "Wait!" Ash said. "Your right arm, that's where your mark is right!" "Mark?" Serena asked. Timothy took off his glove and showed them the mark. Despite the burns and sting it clearly glowed. "Amazing!" Professor sycamore said. "Can we see the item?" Bonnie asked again. "Well I don't have it." Timothy said. "Then were is it!" Bonnie said. Timothy sighed and extended his hand. With a few sparkles the long rapier like sword appeared. "Woah." Bonnie said awestruck. "Can It actually block attack?" Clemont asked fascinated. "Sure." Timothy said. "Flaaffy use thunderbolt on me." Flaaffy hesitated then shook her head. "Are you still scared about what happened yesterday?" Flaaffy nodded and started to tear up. Timothy crouched in front of Flaaffy. "It's all right, it's over now." Timothy said. "Don't worry I promise it won't happen again!" Flaaffy stopped trembling. Timothy's sword faded as he picked up Flaaffy. He gave Flaaffy a hug and put her back down. "Awwww" Bonnie said. "So cute!"

"Anyway professor! I baked macaroons!" Serena said opening her basket. Sycamore took a whiff and said. "There smell wonderful!" Sycamore said. "That's nice. I'll bring some tea." Said an assistant

A little later they were at a table and each of them had tea. "Now let's eat those macaroons!" Serena said. "Umm where are they?" Ash asked. "Huh?" Serena said, noticing that the basket was gone. "Hey! Where did they go." Serena said unhappily.

Meanwhile a Chespin was eating macaroons. "I think I know what happened!" The assistant said walking to a potted plant. "I know it was you Chespin!" She said. A Chespin then came around holding a basket with macaroons. "Awwww it's so cute!" Bonnie said. "Hey there!" Clemont said. "Why don't you sh-" Clemont was cut off as Chespin stabbed clemonts arm with its pinlike quills. Bonnie quickly took the rest of the macaroons from chespin.

"Well I have to meet the Pokemon outside." Professor sycamore said. "Awe really?" Serena said. "You didn't even eat a macaroon." "I'll get some later." He said winking.

"nows the time to move in!" Jesse said. "Let's do this." James said. They hopped in a truck and drives into the reaseach lab, stopping right in front of sycamore. "Hey! What are you doing!" He shouted. Jesse dropped out and said, "if you don't mind you'll be coming with us." "Right!" Meowth said. "Hey you're that talking Meowth!" Sycamore said. "Enough talk!" Jesse said. She threw a cube at him forming a net. She threw him into the truck not noticing that Bonnie and Serena had watched quietly. "Was that..." Bonnie started. "Professor sycamore?" Serena finished. "We have to help him!" Bonnie said. "Let's go!" Serena said. The ran to the back of the truck where professor sycamore was.

As they walked sycamore was surprised. "What are you doing here! You have to get out." He shouted. "We'll get you out!" Serena whispered. But as soon as they crawled in the door shut from behind them. "Oh no!" Bonnie said. Then the truck drove off with them. Chespin was behind a bush watching everything. He then got up and ran after the truck. But with his tiny legs he tripped. "Ches!" It shouted.

Meanwhile the assistant burst through the door where everyone else was. "The professor has disappeared!" She said frantically. "Hey Serena and Bonnie are gone too!" Timothy said. "What!" Ash and Clemont said at the same time. "We should look for them!" Ash said. "I'm so glad!" The assistant said.

They quickly ran to where a hole was in the lab. When they left the hole Chespin ran to them and pointed to were tire tracks lead. "Ok thank you Chespin!" Clemont said. Then a great scent grabbed chespins attention. He ran over where he found a part of a macaroon. Chespin picked it up and showed Clemont. "It's a macaroon piece!" He said. "Serena must have left them there because she wanted us to find her!" Ash said.

Meanwhile at teams rocket secret warehouse team rocket had just opened up the back of the truck. "Hey! There's a twerp in here!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble! I believe you met your match!" Bonnie said.

"You better make it double-" Serena said.

"Hey that's copyright infringement!" Jesse said angrily.

"let's just tie them up!" James said. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and jumped in truck. The trio quickly tied up bonnie and Serena. "Bad move!" Bonnie said. "Dedenne use thundershock!" But nothing happened. Dedenne was in Bonnie's bad asleep. "alright!" Meowth said. "Tell is where you mega evolution reasearc his and make it quick!" He pulled out metal plate and extended his claws. "Never!" Sycamore shouted. "Alright I asked nicely!" Meowth said. He scratched the metal plate and it made a extremely squeaky sound. Everyone cried in pain until sycamore shouted. "Alright! It's in my lab pocket!" He shouted over the noise. "Meowth stop!" Jesse yelled covering her ears. Meowth stopped and Jesse sighed in relief.

Meowth walked to sycamore and took a memory chip out of sycamore's jacket. "Looks it's a memory chip!" Meowth said showing the chip. "Alright let's start!" James said.

Meanwhile ash was running after Chespin followed by Clemont. Meyer was just in front of him. "Hey Clemont! What's going on!" He said. "Something horrible happened!" He shouted while panting. They had arrived at a are house and looked inside. They saw Bonnie, sycamore, and Serena ties up in a sofa. "There they are!" Clemont said. "We have to wait until the right time!" He said not noticing Chespin already ran inside.

"What's he doing?" Bonnie asked. "He seems to be using my data for something, but I don't know what." Sycamore answered. "I wish I didn't give him my chip." "Then why did you give to him!" Serena said. "Well if it was just me I wouldn't have said anything, but my first priority is keeping you safe." Sycamore said. The others smiled. "Wow this data sure is kicking!" Meowth said. The bar was halfway across the screen.

Meanwhile Chespin had just tripped on a giant cord. Then he smelled macaroons and made his way to a table. As he climbed up he slipped alerting everyone. "Well noes a good time to charge!" Clemont said. "We're coming to get you!" Ash shouted as they charged into the room.

"Prepare for trouble."

"and make it double."

"to protect the world from devastation."

"to unite all peoples within our nation!"

"to denounce the evils of truths and love."

"to reach for the stars above!"

"Jesse"

"James."

"team rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"And that's how it's done." James said. "Don't worry we'll get you out!" Ash said untie ing serena. "Are you allright Bonnie?" Clemont asked. "Yea, I'm allright." Bonnie said. "Hey we show you how it's done correctly and you dobt even listen to us!" Jesse said. Everyone had just broken free. "Face it team rocket!" Ash shouted. "It's over!"

"No so fast!" James said. "The data transfer is complete!" "Now activate! Meowth go to your position!" He said. "I thought you'd never ask!" Meowth said crawling under the sheet. "What now!" Ash complained. "Now transfer all our data into our machine... And activate!" James said pressing multiple Keyes at once. "We call it... Our mega-mega Meowth machine!" Jesse said pulling off the sheets. A giant Meowth like machine stood in front of them. "Wow that sure is a great machine." Sycamore said. He was impressed as Clemont was. "Focus guys!" Ash said.

They ran out of the warehouse where the machine soon followed. "We have to destroy that machine!" Ash shouted as he ran. Chespin was holding the basket of macaroons and he tripped, spilling the contents. He stopped to pick them up and saw the wheels of the machine. "No Chespin!" Clemont said pushing Chespin out of the way and behind a pillar. Chespin looked amazed. Clemont then cringed, moving his arm to a scratched stop. Chespin looked up worriedly. "It's all right." Clemont said. Chespin took out a macaroon and gave it to Clemont. "For me?" Clemont asked. "Thank you!" He said. He ate it and said."thank you! I feel better already!" Clemont then looked at the machine that stopped Infront of his friends. "I need you're help." Clemont said. "My friends are as important to me as those macaroons are to you!" He said. Chespin then noticed a lithe cord coming from the back of the machine. "Ches Ches Chespin!" Chespin said frantically. "What Is it." Clemont asked noticing. Chespin led Clemont to the cord. "It's connected huh?"

Meanwhile ash was dodging the machines arms. "Just give up already!" Meowth said from inside the machine. "Time to finish this!" Meowth said pressing a button. The arm rocketed forward to ash. Ash ducked and braced for the impact. But the arm stopped right in front of him. The rocket trio looked confused as the machine shut off. Behind them Clemont was holding a giant cord. He grinned as his eyes flashed. "Put on backup power!" James called. "Alright cmon backup juice!" Meowth said. Chespin and Clemont ran up to ash. "Ches! Chespin!" Chespin said waving at the machine. "You want to help us?" Clemint asked. "Alright! Chespin use pin missle!" "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" They both launched thier attacks but did nothing to the armpit of mega-mega Meowth. "Alright try tackle!" Clemont shouted. "Pikachu use quick attack." Ash shouted. They both charged at the machine but still did nothing. "Alright give it up! You can't win." Meowth chuckled.

Suddenly a large fireball crashed in mega-Meowth. The machine shook wildly. "Woah! What was that!" Meowth exclaimed. They all looked to where the fireball came from. To thier upmost suprised a mega blaziken stood. "Flamethrower!" A man next to it said. Blaziken unleashed a huge wave of fire at mega-Meowth which completely fried the armour. "Oh no it was mega vs. mega but Meowth got toasted!" Jesse said.

"Now let's finish it! Chespin use pin missle!" Clemont shouted. "Pikachu help Chespin with thunderbolt." Ash said. The used thier attacks with mad the control curcuit above Meowth turn red. It let out a high pitched sound. "It's... Making tea?" Meowth said hesitantly before it exploded.

"Mega mega failure..." Jesse said.

"Ugh!" James said.

"I can't believe this!" Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio said.

They all went back to sycamore's lab were they went to leave for the night. But Chespin was behind a pillar watching Clemont. Bonnie noticed and said. "Hey Clemont look!" She pointed at Chespin." "Oh hey!" Sycamore said. Chespin walked up to Clemont and then at sycamore. "I'm pardon me." An assistant said. "I think Chespin wants to go with Clemont." "Really?" Clemont asked Chespin. Chespin nodded. "Alright then!" Sycamore said. "Normally he would be for new trainers but we can make an exception."

"Alright! Let's get a room." Clemont said. Then soon got a room and went to sleep.

...

...

...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

The group quickly woke up and got on the road. They have traveled into a forest of bamboo. They had just stopped to eat, enjoying Clemont's spaghetti.

Team rocket was at a distance, spying on them. "Targets currently eating lunch." James said. "Boy don't they sure look happy." Jesse said. "Too bad it's our job to steal them!" Meowth said.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes alerted Froakie. Using his frubbles he threw them at the bushes. Then two pokemon came out crying out in confusion. "What pokemon are they?" Timothy said. Serena pulled up her pokèdex and it pulled up a pokemon. "They are pan ham." She said. "I'm sorry, let me clean you up." Ash said grabbing a towel.

Ash and Serena washed the pancham's faces. "Hmm." Serena said looking at pancham's picture in the pokèdex. "Hmm why in the pokèdex do they look so sinister, they look totally cute." The pancham were rubbing thier faces and waddling around. "Well, they have a serious side and a playful side." Clemont siad. "I guess this is thier playful side." "But why don't they change their picture in the pokèdex!" Serena said. "Well, I never heard anyone complaining about the pokèdex before." Clemont said. "Really?" Serena said amazed.

Meanwhile the pancham were standing in front of Chespin's food bowl, eyes shining. Chespin sweat-dropped, not knowing what to do. "Hey maybe the pancham are asking if Chespin would share its food with them!" Ash said. "Well, I wish we could know what they're saying." Serena said frowning.

Clemonts glasses flashed. "That's my cue!" He said. "Clemontic gear on!" He shouted. "The future is now that's to science!" He pulled out a microphone attached to a small graph. "I call it the Pokemon Translator." Clemont said. "Well the name says everything at least!" Bonnie said. "By using a pre recorded voice it can translate pokemon voices to human words." Clemont explained. "Wow!" Serena said.

He then walked to the pancham. "Now if you will please say something." He said to the pancham. They looked at each other and said. "Pan Cham pan chan Cham!"

The translator said "What belongs to you belongs to everyone." "See! It works like a charm." Clemont said. "Well how can you be so sure?" Serena asked. "Yea I think pancham said that they wanted Chespin to share its food." Bonnie said. The pancham turned around and gave an evil stare. "Pika?" Pikachu and the others look in surprise. Pikachu walked up to Clemont and grabbed his pants. "Huh? What is it?" Pikachu said. But the pancham quickly went up and started chattering.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe ash was right." Clemont said. He started to work on it. Froakie sweat-dropped as he looked at him. Suddenly it lit up and exploded.

"Here you go!" Serena a said putting two bowls down. The pancham smiled and ate the food quickly. Then they went to the other pokemon's poll and ate all of thier food. Chespin angrily waved his hand at them. "Wow! They ate everything!" Bonnie said. Clemont had stars in his eyes. "I was right!" Clemont said. "What!" Serena said. "The translator said that what was ours belong to everyone, and they are the food!" Clemont shouted. "How does that help us now!" Bonnie said outraged.

"Well I think it's pretty cool." Ash said. Timothy sat at a distance looking amused. "Aww well thanks." Clemont said. Fennekin, Froakie and Pikachu walked to Chespin to comfort him when suddenly a shadow fell across them.

"It's team rocket!" Ash said. "Thank you for your pokemon!" Meowth said throwing an electric net. It grabbed the four pokemon and the pancham ran away. "Oh no!" Serena said.

"Bye bye!" Jesse said chuckling. The balloon started to float away. "Fletching go after them!" Ash asked. "Flech!" Fleching said flying off. "Oh no you don't! Go inkay!" James said. "Hit it with your ink!" James commanded. Inkay let out three streams of ink, fleching dodged the first two, but the third ink shot hit fleching in the face. Ash caught fleching and said. "Are you alright?" Ash said. Ash then turned to the others. "We have to get them!" Ash said. "Right!" Serena said, putting her hat on. "Cmon Clemont! We have to go!" Bonnie said. Bunnelby jumped on clemont's shoulder. "Alright! Let's go!" Clemont said running. "Alright!" Timothy said.

Meanwhile team rocket were celebrating in the balloon. "Hooray! We finally caught Pikachu!" Jesse said. "At long last we shall get promoted by the boss!" James said. Meowth suddenly froze. "But who will get the reward?" Meowth said. "Well I thought of the plan." Meowth said. "I timed it the net correctly." Jesse said. "Well I made the equipment." James said. "Hey nothing's is fine without a plan!" Meowth said. "But I timed it correctly!" Jesse yelled. "Hey you can't get credit for timing! And I'd you didn't know! It was my inkay that stopped the little bird!" James said grabbing inkay. "Alright then let's battle!" Jesse said. "Your on!" Meowth said extending his claws. "Inkay use psybeam!" "Wobbuffet you're up!" Jesse said. But instead of absorbing te attack it reflected it bursting through the balloon.

The net broke and everyone was sent sprawling in different directions. Meowth landed on top of a pangoro. It stood up and growled at Meowth. "Look I'm sorry!" Meowth said frantically. But the pangoro's fist glowed white as it used karote chop on Meowth launching him into the air.

Meanwhile Froakie was in the water, floating. He noticed the bushes nearby rustling. Froakie quickly swam to land and pulled his frubbles over his head creating a mask. But Pikachu came through the bushes. Pikachu walked to Froakie and Froakie ahook his frubbles off. Pikachu pointed into the direction of the bushes. Froakie followed Pikachu in the bushes and Pikachu led Froakie where Chespin was. His head was stuck in the ground. Froakie sweat-dropped and helped Pikachu pull Chespin out of the ground. Chespin sighed and smiled. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said. He was talking about fennekin.

Froakie and Chespin nodded. Suddenly they heard a voice and looked up. It was Meowth stuck in a tree. "Help!" He called to Pikachu. Pikachu squinted in disagreement. "We're both pokemon right!" Meowth called. Froakie walked up to Pikachu and shook his head, but when Pikachu looked up Meowth's eyes were shining. Then Chespin nodded. "Pika pikaa..." Pikachu said. "Hah! That sounded like a yes to me!" Meowth said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Chespin. Chespin nodded and used pin missile, knocking him out of tree and falling into the ground. Froakie shrugged and said "froa kie."

Once they pulled Meowth out of the ground Meowth said. "Thanks old buddy, how about we call a truce." Pikachu nodded and Meowth grabbed his hand and shook it. Pikachu used thunderbolt by accident. "Hey what was that for!" Meowth said. "Froa!" Froakie said. Pikachu and Chespin said it was okay. "Chespin I'm so glad you trust me." Meowth said. "Heh this Chespin is a chump!" He thought. Froakie then stared at him. "Huh? Ehh?" Meowth said scratching the back of his head. "This Froakie is a different story! I gotta keep an eye on him!" Meowth thought.

Meanwhile team rocket were strolling around. "Ugh one simple explosion and Meowth goes flying off." Jesse complained. Suddenly the pancham appeared behind the pair. "Oh look it's those pancham." James said. "We should make them ours." Jesse said. "Right, inkay use psybeam!" James said. Inkay use psybeam on the pancham knocking them back. The pancham were moaning in pain. "All are pokemon this easy to catch?" Jesse said snickering. "I suppose so!" James said pulling up a pokeball. Suddenly a pangoro appeared behind them and used Mach punch on the pair. They were thrown back into the air.

In other parts, fennekin was looking in the stream looking at it's messy tail. Fennekin then heard a voice coming from behind. Pikachu Chespin and Froakie came out with smiles. Meowth came slowly behind. Fennekin quickly hid her tail and pointed at Meowth suspiciously. "It's aright, I called a truce!" Meowth said. Fennekin looked relieved. She then showed the others her tail. "Oh no, it looks messy." Meowth said. Froakie thought for a second then grabbed some frubbles and rubbed them along fennekin's tail. A moment later fennekin's tail was clear and shiny. "Woah!" Meowth said amazed. "You can use your frubbles to clean stuff?" Fennekin looked happy. Froakie blushed briefly.

Meanwhile the group were using dedenne's electric signal to look for pikachu. Timothy frowned. "Here." He said. He put Flaaffy next to Dedenne and they created a large charge. They ran to the left. "Wait!" Clemont said trailing behind.

Meanwhile Pikachu had just received a charge from his cheeks. Then they heard a smacking and they turned around, looking at fennekin. It was eating a small twig. "Are those actually good?" Meowth said. Fennekin nodded, still eating the twig. Chespin picked one up and chewed on it. He quickly spit it out, clearly disgusted. He threw the twig at the tree which landed right on top of pangoro's head. Pangoro got up and started to dash at the group. Meowth ran away first, the others quickly following him. Chespin stood there, afraid, and then used pin missile at the pangoro.

The pangoro opened its mouth, about to roar, when the bamboo stick in its mouth disegraded. The pangoro suddenly froze and it sat down, looking depressed. "Huh!" Meowth said. That pancham worriedly looked at pangoro. Pikachu and the others quickly followed, looking confused.

Meanwhile the rocket pair were walking on a path. "Ugh that pangoro can hit hard!" James said. "Well it was your inkay!" Jesse complained. She suddenly tripped on some horns in the ground. "Oh my." James said as Jesse got up. Suddenly a small pumpkin like pokemon came out of the ground. "And who are you!" Jesse said. The pokemon then flashed lights from its eyes under its head. "It's a pumpkaboo." James said. As the pumpkaboo flashed it's lights faster Jesse took out a pokeball and threw it at the pokemon.

It flashed once.

It shook twice.

it shook three times.

And it soarkled. "I caught it!" Jesse said. "No way!" James shouted.

Ash and the others suddenly came from the left of pikachu. "It's the twerp!" Meowth said. Pikachu and the others quickly dashed to thier owners. "Pikachu! It's so nice to see you, you too Froakie!" Ash said. "Fennekin!" Serena said. She then took a look at Meowth. "Hey what's Meowth doing here." She said suspiciously. "And what did you do to that pokemon!" Serena took a look at pangoro with her pokèdex.

"Hey it's chespin's fault!" Meowth said. "He accidentally used pin missile on pangoro's face and he destroyed pangoro bamboo stick!" He explained. "And I guess they get super depressed when thier twig is destroyed?" She said not quite believing him.

"Hm well in the pokèdex it does have a bamboo stick, this pangoro doesn't have one!" Ash said. "Maybe we should get it a new one." Clemont said. The pancham nodded. "Will you lead us there?" Serena asked. Pancham nodded and dashed ahead. "I'll stay here with pangoro. I'm worried for him." Meowth said. "Really? You worry?" Serena said squinting. "Hey I have a heart!" He said.

Pancham dashed to the left making Serena run. The pancham led them to a rocky area where some bamboo sprigs were on the top. " Pangoro likes bamboo from up there!" Serena said. "How are we supposed to get it!" She complained. "No problem, I'll just climb it." Ash said jumping. He quickly fell after he grabbed the first rock. "That will never work!" Bonnie said. "Maybe Chespin can grab the bamboo using vine whip, after all he did break pangoro's stick." Clemont said. "Chespin use vine whip." Clemont said. Chespin formed two whips and grabbed a bamboo spring. He put it in his hand and gave it to pancham. Pancham lifted it up and cheered.

But when they came back Meowth was beside Jesse and James, with pangoro and the other pancham tied up. "I knew it!" Serena said. "Well of course, it's a reunion." Meowth said evilly. "Now time for you to go away." Jesse said. "Go pumpkaboo!" Jesse said throwing a pokeball. The pumpkaboo appeared. "Woah! Sweet new pokemon!" Meowth said. "Looks like team rocket got a new pokemon." Ash said through gritted teeth. "Now let me show it-" she was cut off as pangoro's and pancham's ripes were cut off. "What!" Jesse shouted. "Heh, too easy." Timothy said holding his sword. "What! Where did he come from." James said. "And that sword too..." Meowth said.

"Enough! Pumpkaboo use leech seed!" Jesse shouted. Pumpkaboo threw some glowing seeds on the ground under the Pokemon. Suddenly glowing roots were curled on the Pokemon. "You see leech seed has the power to syphon off your power." Jesse said. "There's only one way we can do this." Ash said. He grabbed the bamboo and shouted. "Hey pangoro! This is the bamboo you like so much!" He started to run to pangoro. "What's he doing!" James said. "Stop them!" Jesse said.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said alarming all pokemon. "Inkay use psybeam!" James shouted. Pikachu quickly realeased a thunderbolt to cancel out the psybeam. "Pumpkaboo use shadow ball!" Jesse sai. Pumpkaboo made and launched a ball of dark energy. Froakie quickly used water pulse and bunnelby used mud shot. They crashed in the shadow ball and it exploded. Fennekin used ember and Chespin used pin missile. "Wobuffet! Your up." Jesse said. But mirror coat can't deflect two attacks and it exploded.

Ash then jumped and put the bamboo in pangoro's mouth. Suddenly the pangoro got up and used Mach punch on the rocket trio, launching them up.

"Well we know the drill." James said.

"we got a new Pokemon at least." Jesse said.

"We're blasting off again!" The rocket trio said.

The roots on Pikachu and the other receded back into the ground. Ash walked to pangoro and said. "No hard feelings right?" Ash said. Pangoro nodded and the two pancham dashed to pangoro chattering. Ash and the others left, waving to pangoro as they walked out of the forest.

...

...

Thats chapter 11, sorry for the delay. For the next chapter we need a total of 6,250 views, including my newest story. "Adventure never ends." Please read it and I'll get the next chapter out soon!


End file.
